Three Years Since
by GrubbyPublius
Summary: 15 year old twins Dipper and Mabel Pines return to Gravity Falls for the summer. With a new journal, new adventures await, until an old villain returns from the grave. Depravity Falls au (ish.) WARNING: CONTAINS BLOOD, GORE, STRONG LANGUAGE, AND POSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATH.
1. Chapter 1

A balmy June breeze shuddered the thick, dense forest surrounding the small, seemingly normal town called Gravity Falls, Oregon. Pine needles rained from the towering trees, coating the bare forest floor. It is nearly silent, except for the occasional woodpecker in the distance. The near silence was broken by crunching in the close proximity. The crunching grew louder, and two silhouettes appeared in the distance. The figures, nearly the same height, inch closer as the crunching was revealed as them stepping on the bed of pine needles. One looked like a 15 year old boy with an old, dirty baseball cap on his head, with a blue pine tree on it. The other appeared as a 15 year old girl, who looks very similar to the boy, revealing that they are twins. The girl is wearing an aged sweater with a shooting star that leaves a rainbow trail. The two figures are Dipper and Mabel Pines, looking for a new adventure. Dipper held a book that looked surprisingly new. With a closer look, it appears to be a journal, but instead of the familiar looking journal 3 on Dipper's side, the journal boasted an unusual 4 in the gold, six fingered hand. The two continued their trek, with Dipper burying his face in the journal, and Mabel was prancing around, enjoying herself while humming the newest Sev'ral Timez hit. Suddenly, the twins came to an abrupt stop. Near silence now returned to the woods.

"Wow." Said Dipper silently to himself. He had previously thought that the other 3 journals had covered almost everything, if not everything. Over the last school year, his great uncles Stan and Ford had found so many new creatures and other abnormalities, another journal had to be created. Plus, Ford had told him that there was the possibility of more to come. Dipper stared at the shiny journal's first page; a whole new summer of adventures and mysteries, just like the summer of 2012. A single tear went down Dipper's cheek as he smiled, remembering moments of the best summer of his life. Now, a new saga of adventures starts with the journal. Dipper looked up and noticed that his sister was staring at him. He immediately wiped his tear trail, and Mabel proceeded to laugh at him.

"What's the matter, Dip? Thinking about your love life? Ayo!" Said Mabel jokingly, as she high fived herself.

"No, not that." Dipper answered, clearly red with embarrassment. He had also been secretly thinking about his failed ploys with Wendy. "Anyway, with this new journal, we got new adventures, and I intend on starting today."

"But Dipper," whined Mabel. "We just got here a couple of hours ago! Can't you at least let me settle in?"

"Not a chance." Replied Dipper. Unlike the last two summers spent at Gravity Falls, Dipper felt more excited to visit the town. Once Ford had told him about the new journal, Dipper felt like a kid again. Hints of his previously well known awkwardness and sweating have returned to the boy. Actually, until after the last Christmas break, puberty had not treated poor Dipper well. Although he has cleared up pretty well, traces of acne were left on his face. His voice also grew deeper, but alas was more prone to voice cracks. Scruffy hairs protruded from his chin, forming a semi-decent stubble.

Mabel, however, was treated much better than Dipper by puberty. She has grown a lot, still taller than Dipper, but now by a full inch. Her voice and body has matured more than Dipper's had, but the most recognizable change in Mabel was her beautiful smile, thanks to the help of her braces (which she had for three painstakingly long years.) She had also matured mentally, but not as much as Dipper. He hated to say it, but Dipper found his sister attractive. (No Pinecest intended.)

"Come on, Dipper," continued Mabel. "I swear, we can start tomorrow, bright and early!" Dipper froze. Normally he wouldn't agree to her terms, but he knew that she wanted something if she was going to sacrifice her extra hours of sleep.

"Fine, but only if you wake up early!" stated Dipper as he closed the journal and put it in his blue vest.

"Yay!" cheered Mabel, running back to where the twins came from. "Thank you, Dipper!" Dipper smiled, and started following her. She eventually got out of his sight, on account of her running and him only walking. Suddenly, something caught Dipper's eye, and he stopped. He looked to his right, trying to spot the irregular sight of grey in the green of the forest. He couldn't find it, so he shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way, the crunching of the pine needles continued, slowly fading away until the near silence dominates the forest again.

Surprisingly, Dipper had spotted something after all. In the distance, there was indeed something grey in the forest. Hidden behind a rather large pine tree is the stony corpse of the twins' greatest enemy, the triangle dream demon Bill Cipher. The stone was covered in moss, and was severely aged. A bird's nest rests on his hand, with the bird silently roosting. Suddenly, the near silence was interrupted by cackling, slowly growing louder (otherwise known as a crescendo for the music majors.) The demonic laughter is now recognizable as Bill Cipher's laugh, originating from the statue. As his chortle climaxed, the statue shook violently, causing the bird in the next to fly away in panic. Soon, the statue stopped shaking, and near silence continues yet again in the Oregon forest, as the late afternoon sun begins its final descent into the horizon.

A/N: So, that's my first chapter. Feel free to review and junk. This is my first work after all, and I'm still getting used to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper checked his watch as he strolled towards the all-too familiar Mystery Shack. The watch blared 8:42. Mabel must have checked in around 10 minutes before he did. _She better keep her promise._ Thought Dipper silently as he entered through the gift shop entrance.

"Hey, dude!" said Soos, the new manager of the Mystery Shack (well not really new, because he's been there for almost three years.) Melody stood behind the cash register, closing the shop up by dusting the cash register that was always stuck on $6.18.

"Hi, Dipper!" Said Melody, who continued dusting, showing off her new engagement ring (which was bought by Soos) on her left hand.

"Yo, Dipper!" Said the previous cash register, Wendy, as she was sweeping the floor. Just like he used to three years ago, Dipper started sweating again every time he saw her, which was twice today.

"Hey guys, have you seen Mabel anywhere? I didn't see her up in the attic." Asked Dipper. He had noticed that the attic's light was off when he saw the Shack.

"Oh yeah, dude. She went to talk to her friends Candy and Grenda." Replied Soos. "She said she'll be back at around 10."

Dipper checked his watch. It read 8:53. It'll be a while until she comes back. "Alright. Thanks, guys!" Said Dipper as he started heading upstairs to get ready for bed. Usually at around 9 he would go into the basement to hang out with Ford, or previously hang out in the living room and watch TV with Stan. Unfortunately, both of them are away, still off on their expedition out in the Pacific Ocean. Soos had said that the two should return anytime this week. Until then, Dipper had a lot of time in his hands.

He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got ready for bed. At around 10 Mabel came back home, and they both watched Ducktective until 10:30. They then went to bed. Mabel went out like a light, but Dipper had trouble sleeping. So he picked up the journal and started skimming through the pages. Most of them were unfamiliar, but the familiar pages were more detailed and in-depth with the information. Dipper smiled. As soon as they come back, it'll be just like good old times. He looked at his watch, and saw that it was already 11:30. With a sigh, he turned off the light next to him and set the journal on the nightstand and rubbed his eyes. Believe it or not, the long bus ride took a lot out of him, and he just noticed it now. Exhaustion had finally caught up to him, and he didn't resist when slumber overtook him.

Mabel told Dipper the next morning that he was thrashing and murmuring loudly the entire night.

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. The next chapter will surely make up for it. Please review so I know people are actually reading this.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is a dream in Dipper's mindscape. Also blood and gore warning with language. Review.

Dipper woke up in a clearing in the forest. As his eyes focused, he noticed that he was standing in the same clearing where he had found the third journal and the general location of the fallout shelter with the shapeshifter. The near silence of the forest fill his head, but as his ears adjust to the brain-numbing silence, his ears picked up a quiet flapping of a flag. He cocks his head in the direction, and he sees the iconic Take Back the Falls flag, in tatters, and it appears to be stained slightly in blood. Whose blood? Dipper knows not the answer.

 _That's odd._ Dipper thought. _Haven't seen that flag since-_ his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sobbing. Dipper flashed a look of horror. He knew those sobs from anywhere; they were Mabel's.

Dipper rushed out to look past the log where Mabel's sobs originated from, and almost screamed in terror at the sight. Mabel was kneeling over a body, holding it in her hands. Grunkle Stan stood behind her, his clothes ripped and stained in his own blood, tearing up. Mabel's clothes were also in tatters, but she didn't show as many wounds as Grunkle Stan. They were both pretty badly injured. Dipper was both terrified about the gruesome sight of Mabel and Grunkle Stan, but was also curious to see the rest of the scene. He moved around the log to get a better view.

He wished he hadn't. The body that Mabel held in her arms was Dipper himself. The Dipper in Mabel's arms had just died mere seconds ago. His clothing was ripped to shreds, and the ground around him, along with his clothes were soaked with his blood. Bandages covered some of his major wounds, but they were bled through. It looked as if the Dipper had been either stabbed or shot at as the real Dipper counted seven alike-looking wounds, mainly in his upper torso. The dead Dipper held in his bloody, cut up hand the 4th journal. When he saw the journal, that's when he noticed the other body lying next to his dead self.

Dipper had noticed that the other body next to his was Ford. Like Stan, Mabel, and dead Dipper, Ford's clothes were also in tatters. What stuck out on Ford's corpse for Dipper's eyes are the deep gashes on his right arm, resembling claw marks. The same marks were on his legs, face, and upper torso. What had caught the most attention from Dipper was the large hole in Ford's gut, showing that he was impaled at least once. Dipper felt tears streaming hotly down his cheek as the emotion finally kicked in after processing the sight before him.

The air smelled mostly of blood, thanks to the gallons on the ground and corpses. The real Dipper, Mabel, and Stan silently weep, until Mabel broke the silence.

"Grunkle Stan, they're gone." She said with a sniffle. She bows her head and gently rests dead Dipper on the ground. She originally had a sad look on her face, but in a matter of seconds, it swells into anger and hatred.

"Damn you, demon!" She bellows to the sky. "You took them from us! DAMN YOU! You took…you...took my little Dipper." Her tears flowed down her face and the tears pooled on the dead boy's body.

Stan looked like he was about to say something, but he remained speechless.

 _What the hell happened here?_ Thought Dipper as he finally stopped crying at the scene. As he thought of this, laughter echoed through the woods.

"Shit," mumbled Stan. "He's back. Simultaneously, all four of the dream figures froze (well just Stan and Mabel, because Ford and dream Dipper are dead.)

 _What now?_ Thought Dipper, as the laughing continued. Then, once again, his eyes were filled with horror. He hadn't heard of that particular laughter since… _Oh shit, it's him._ Thought Dipper. The entire Dreamscape went colorless, with the exception of Dipper, and with a blinding flash of light blue, the demon appeared, levitating in front of Dipper.

"Holy crap," said Dipper as he looked at the demon. "B-B-Bill?!"

"Ah, good old Pine Tree. Long time, no see." Said Bill as he was brushing the dust of off his top hat. "Why the shocked face? You really thought the memory wipe killed me? Boy, you foolish meatsacks are gullible."

Dipper just stared at Bill, still trying to process how his greatest enemy survived. They thought that they had killed him three years ago. _How the hell did he survive?_ Thought Dipper silently. Bill flashed a skeptical look. Dipper forgot that Bill can read minds (all except Ford, who had a metal plate installed in his head.)

"Watch the language buddy." Said Bill coldly as he raised his arm, his hand glowing blue, and lifted Dipper in the air using telekinesis.

"But-how? We defeated you!" Dipper stuttered, still in shock. "How are you alive?"

Bill chuckled. "I admit Pine Tree, the memory erase stunt was clever, but that plan was way too simple to kill me. To be honest, the fools only delayed my plans. You really thought that I left all of my life essence in Stanley's mindscape? I'm always a step ahead, Pine Tree. I thought you would've known that by now."

Dipper was at a loss for words. "How?" He managed.

"As I said earlier, I sent only part of my entity to retreat the equation. You mortals did erase that chunk of my essence that was trapped in Stanley's mind. So I spent the last three years healing, planning, hoping for you and your dumb sister to return. Lady Luck was smiling on me, because here we are." He finished, and he started gloating. For Bill it's pretty hard to gloat with just one eye and no mouth, but he tried his hardest and the point came across.

"We'll beat you, Bill! We already did it three times!" Shouted Dipper to the triangle. Bill could sense fear in Dipper's voice.

"Nice try, Pine Tree, but I learn from my mistakes." Bill's taunting was interrupted by the sight of the rising sun in the distance.

"Well, looks like my time's almost up." Said Bill. He pointed his finger at Dipper, pretending that his hand was a gun. However, when it shot, it actually shot lasers through Dipper's torso. Bill repeated this process six times making seven total. "Target practice." He said as he laughed hysterically. He started rising in the air, and warned Dipper.

"There will come a day when all you care about is lost. There will be nothing you can do, Pine Tree. Things change, pal. It's only a matter of TIME." And with a flash of light, he disappeared, leaving Dipper alone with the frozen figures. He looked down at his chest, which bore the seven holes, and looked back at his dead corpse. He noticed that his holes were in the exact same spots as the dead boy's wounds. He tried to scream, but nothing came out. As his dream started to fade from waking up, he heard Bill's trademark laugh echo as the frozen figures became unfrozen. Dead Dipper's and Ford's bodies melted into a giant, viscous pool of blood. Mabel's screams grew louder until it filled Dipper's head. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light ended his nightmare.

A/N: So that's chapter three! There's the Depravity Falls. I like dark stories. Please review. Motivates me much.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I already wrote the first 6 chapters of this fanfic, so don't expect chapters seven and on to come out within a day. Without further ado, Chapter 4.

"Dipper! Dipper! Wake up!" Said a voice as Dipper felt himself being shaken in attempt to wake him. His eyes felt very heavy, but somehow he opened his eyes, with much effort. His vision was severely blurred as he tried to see who was telling him to wake up. "Dipper! Wake up!" The voice continued. From listening to the voice a second time, he now distinguished the voice as male. _That's weird._ Thought Dipper as his mind cleared. _Is that J.K. Simmons talking to me?_

"DIPPER!" Said the man as he continued shaking Dipper. Dipper's eyes opened suddenly and he screamed (his voice cracked during the scream, and he could hear Mabel and another man try and hold their laughter.) Dipper looked in front of him and saw his great uncle sitting on his bed, still holding him. Dipper sat up and adjusted himself. He noticed that he was caked in sweat. He went to wipe his nose and his hand came back glistening with blood.

Dipper was now fully focused, and saw his great uncle Ford with a worried look on his face. He immediately came back to his senses.

"Great uncle Ford?" Said Dipper as he finally got out of the bed. His emotions kicked in as he nearly tackled Ford, hugging him tightly. He also noticed Stan, who was at the time showing his sister (who also just woke up) the severed leg of an inter dimensional space squid. However, Stan touched the leg of the squid wrong (the leg was still intact), and gallons of glowing green goo spurted out of the leg and drenched Mabel.

"Whoops. Sorry kiddo." Said Stan as all four were laughing.

"Gross, but cool!" Said Mabel, not even mad at Stan.

"It's probably a good idea to was that off. That goo, with prolonged exposure to human skin can make it become corrosive." Chuckled Ford, closing his hew copy of journal one as Mabel went into the bathroom to wash off. As soon as she closed the door, Stan and Ford had a serious look on their faces.

"Is something wrong?" Said Dipper nervously.

"Dipper." Started Ford. "We saw your nightmare." He pulled out the familiar headset that they had used to Bill-proof Dipper's mind as Mabel searched for the unicorn hair, along with the new portable computer to make the machine more easily accessible.

"Thankfully, Mabel didn't see the dream. She would've freaked out if she saw that. She wasn't awake until we turned it off." Said Stan. "Hey Ford, I thought the Dorito was dead. What gives?"

"I'm having trouble putting it together as well." Said Ford, rubbing his chin in thought. "If Bill was right, he cannot be defeated that way ever again. Also, where would Bill's conscience be intact after all this time?" Suddenly both Dipper and Ford shared the same looks. "The statue!" They both exclaimed.

"Statue? Did we build the guy a shrine or something?" Asked a puzzled Stan.

"Dipper, get ready for the day. We're searching for the statue, and we've got no time to lose." Said Ford. Dipper looked at his alarm clock. It was only 5:36 in the morning. Mabel came back out of the bathroom, completely gunk free.

"Well, I'll go down and make some breakfast. Who wants Stancakes?" Stan asked. All of them raised their hands. He nodded and headed downstairs.

"And I have a little bit of moving back to do as well." Said Ford, following Stan. "Call me for breakfast!" Now the Mystery Twins stood there, alone in the attic.

"I'm so happy they're back. Right Dipper?" Said Mabel, poking his stomach with her elbow. Dipper took a while to answer. He was still thinking about the nightmare he had just experienced. "Uh, hello, Dipper? Dipper?" Repeated Mabel, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"What? Oh, yeah. It's good to see them again." Dipper replied with a straight face, not hint of a smile nearby. Even without the weird twin sense, Mabel knew that something was bothering Dipper. She would normally make him spill the beans now, but she's starving. Her grumbling stomach agreed with her head.

"Well, I'm heading down for some Stancakes. I'm famished." Said Mabel very plainly. Awkwardness hung in the air as she left the room, leaving Dipper by himself again.

Many questions swarmed his head. _How did Bill come back? What does he want with me? What did he mean by when he said that things change?_ He pondered a bit, trying to find reasonable explanations for Bill's return. Like Mabel, Dipper's stomach growled in hunger. Maybe some Stancakes will help Dipper's train of thought. He shrugged his shoulders and ran downstairs to get some breakfast.

A/N: Please review. I'll take any feedback, positive or negative. Let me know if any characters are OOC.


	5. Chapter 5

As Dipper walked down the stairs, the sweet aroma of bacon filled the air, and the crackling of the grease on the griddle stimulated his senses. His mouth watered and his stomach violently rumbled. He checked his phone. It was still only 5:48. Hints of chatter crept into his ears as he neared the kitchen. His walk into the kitchen unnoticed was short-lived as Mabel, Stan, and Ford cocked their heads over and started laughing at him. Mabel and Stan were losing it, and Ford was only chuckling a little. Dipper flashed a look of puzzlement. Mabel exchanged glances at Stan and Ford, having a silent conversation. Through the different facial expressions, it appeared that Mabel won. She giggled again and turned to face Dipper.

"Hey, Dripper! How's it 'flowing?'" Started Mabel, emphasizing Dripper and the word flowing.

"Good one Mabel." Said Stan, laughing at the joke. Dipper still looked as confused as ever.

"Hey Dripper," said Ford, now joining in. "Do you have dryness and inflammation in the nasal cavity?" Stan groaned at the joke, and Mabel looked perplexed by what he said.

"Dammit Ford, now he's gonna notice it." Mumbled Stan. Ford shrugged. He hadn't made a joke in over 40 years.

Now with Ford's hints, Dipper put it all together. He instantly pressed the back of his hand between his nose and mouth. His hand was dark red when he pulled it back.

"Shit." Said Dipper as he wiped his bloody hand on a napkin. The other three bursts out laughing (well not really Ford though, he was still giggling a little) and all the pressure was released that was building up since Dipper walked in. He took the napkin, stuffed it up his nose, and ran towards the bathroom.

It took a little while to stop the bleeding, but it eventually clogged up. Dipper took a few deep breaths and tide the napkin in the trash. He had lost a lot of blood. He started washing his hands when he looked up at himself in the mirror.

He nearly jumped back at the sight in the mirror. The person staring back at him was definitely Dipper, but he looked strange. The only difference that Dipper could spot was the reflection's eyes. Instead of his usual brown eyes, his eyeballs were pale yellow, with black slits as pupils. However, the Dipper in the mirror still copied his moves. Dipper let out a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived as the mirror Dipper did not copy him this time. He let out a small gasp. The mirror Dipper started laughing maniacally. The laugh was all too familiar. It was Cipher's. The mirror Dipper looked at him and continued laughing.

"Thought I would say hello to my old puppet." Said the mirror Dipper, but in Bill's voice. "Oh, don't look so surprised to see me. The dreamscape is no longer the limit, Pine Tree. I'm growing in power. Once I pull my plan off, I'll finally get rid of you Pines pests and take Weirdmageddon global."

Dipper's surprise faded quick. "You can't take it global. Only Ford knows the equation." Bipper laughed again at his statement.

"Listen kid, think about it. Since my power has grown I have seen him reverse the law to bring in that stupid space squid to show you. I saw the equation. Might as well give up now."

Dipper's face was soon flushed of all its color. _Shit._ He thought. Bipper waved his finger at Dipper. "Tsk tsk, you should really watch your language, Pine Tree. As I was saying, once I am fully charged at 100%, I'll make your universe a living HELL." Bipper's eyes flashed red as he said hell, and then his eyes flashed the number 92, to indicate how powerful he is becoming. It suddenly ticks to 93. "If I were you, I'd get to work. Tic toc kid."

"We'll beat you Bill! We've done it plenty of times before, and we'll beat you again."

"Oh, Pine Tree, I thought I already told you. I learn from my mistakes. I'm back Dipper, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Bipper starts levitating, a cyclone of light engulfs him. Before he disappeared, he started singing lines from a song.

 _We'll meet again,_

 _Don't know where, don't know when_

 _Oh I know we'll meet again_

 _Some sunny day._

And with a flash, Bipper was gone.

Dipper looked at himself in the mirror, relieved to see his normal teenager face looking back at him. However, a red line protruded from his nose, glistening into the reflection of the light. "Dammit." He said, rather loudly as he grabbed another tissue and got back to work.

A few minutes later he got out of the bathroom with a torn up, red stained napkin up his right nostril. Traces of laughter came from the table when he walked back in the kitchen. Dipper helped himself to some Stancakes and bacon, and the rest of breakfast was silent, with the exception of a few giggles and the occasional name-calling of "Dripper."

Right after breakfast, Dipper pulled Ford aside.

"Yes, Dipper?" Asked Ford.

Dipper told him about the incident in the bathroom. Every single detail. Ford had a blank face as Dipper told him everything. He suddenly gasped when Dipper mentioned the 92 blinking to 93.

"Dipper, we haven't much time." He said, as he took out journal 3 and flipped to a page. "We've only got a week to find that statue, or else the world will be destroyed." Dipper nodded. He started to go into the gift shop, but Ford grabbed his arm.

"Dipper, thanks for telling me. I really needed to know that. Now go gather the two up, and I'll discuss the plan." Dipper smiled as he rushed into the gift shop. Now Ford was left there alone.

"Dammit." he whispered to himself. "Only a week to find it. I pray that's enough time. I also have to find other incredibly rare ingredients. So much for resting." He chuckled to himself as he headed into the gift shop portion of the Mystery Shack.

Minutes later, Ford hushed the other three and began telling them the plan.

"Ok, according to my research, most, if not all of Bill's life essence is trapped in the statue. If we destroy the statue, we'll either stop him for a couple millennia or kill him. Our mission from now until a week later is to find that statue. If you find it, bring it back here, and I'll perform the right ritual and destroy it. Any questions?" Mabel shot her hand up immediately. "Yes, Mabel?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Said Mabel , twisting her legs. Ford playfully rolls his eyes and allows her to go. After another few minutes, it was 6:01, and the four set off in the woods to find the statue.


	6. Chapter 6

They had split into two groups: Stan and Ford, and Dipper and Mabel. They all agreed that it would be best if the two pairs of twins worked together. Stan and Ford went one way, so Dipper and Mabel went the other way. Dipper brought his new Swiss Army knife with him that he got over the last school year. Who knows when it would come in handy. As they started the search, Mabel figured that now would be the time to bother Dipper about what bugged him up in the attic.

"So Dipper." She started, "What was all that about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why were you ackin so cray-cray up in the attic? Is something bothering you?"

"No, it's nothing. I assure you." Dipper tried to play cool, but the sweating already started. Mabel flashed him a skeptical look as she put on her skepticals. "Dammit, fine. Last night I had a dream about Bill. Not the guy from school, the illuminati guy."

"What? I thought we killed that three-sided jerk."

"I thought we did too. But he's back, and the only known way to save our dimension is to perform the ritual and destroy the statue. That's the surest way to ward off Bill for at least a few thousand years."

"Oh, okay." Said Mabel. "That makes sense. Neither of the grunkles told me about your dream. They woke me up right after you did. Heck, I'd be all freaky too if that happened to me."

 _Thank God no one told her anything. She'd flip if she heard that Ford and I died in the dream._ Dipper thought.

"But this doesn't count. I didn't forget about our deal last night. Once we find the statue, you still owe me the next morning."

"Shit." She muttered under her breath. She had hoped that Dipper had forgotten about that deal with all the chaos happening earlier. Dipper laughed at her response.

The search had been near silent for a while. They had decided to take a lunch break at noon. They ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and chips.

Lately, in the last hour or two, Mabel noticed that Dipper had been acting strange. She only thought it was his awkwardness and never looked into it.

Around an hour later, Mabel and Dipper were still searching for the statue. They had asked the gnomes, the manotaurs, and all other creatures they met, but no luck yet. Just when the two would call it quits and head back to the Shack, flashes of grey stood out against the green of the forest, catching both of the twins' eyes. They looked at each other and flashed toothy grins. They ran towards the grey, racing each other. Mabel was winning, until suddenly Dipper stopped and rested his arm over a tree. He bent over, his other hand clutching his stomach. He was sweating profusely, even more than normal, and his skin turned pale. Mabel noticed Dipper and stopped in her tracks. "Dipper?"

Dipper's body began shaking violently and uncontrollably. Mabel grabbed his shoulders, and started shaking him, trying to get him out of the trance. "C'mon Dipper, it's not funny anymore." She said, tears forming up in her eyes.

Instantaneously, Dipper stopped shaking in the blink of an eye. Mabel stopped shaking him and touched his arm. "Dipper?" She pulled her hand back in reaction. Dipper's skin was ice cold to the touch, and slick in sweat. Then, in a quick, violent, inhuman motion that should have snapped Dipper's neck (but it didn't), Dipper turned his head to Mabel. He opened his eyes, revealing one eye as his normal brown, but the other eye as pale yellow with black slits for pupils. Mabel walked backward in horror. Dipper flashed an evil grin, and started walking towards her.

All the color drained from her face. She remembered those yellow eyes, but she couldn't remember what they were from. Suddenly, Dipper lunged and tackled Mabel. She wheezed from the impact on the ground. "Dipper!" She said, with him still on top of her. "What the hell's gotten into you?!" She kicked Dipper off of her in self defense, and he grunted when he hit the ground. She froze when she heard the grunt. That's not Dipper's voice. When Dipper got up, he shook his head, and stared back at Mabel. Both of his eyes were his brown this time, but they were filled with disdain.

"Mabel, run." Said Dipper in his normal, scared voice, with hints of alarm.

"What?"

"Just run! NOW!" He said before his body convulsed again, and both of his eyes turned pale yellow again. Despite Dipper's warnings, Mabel just stood there in shock. Dipper lunged for her again, but she was ready. She dodged and side-tackled him.

"Dipper, what the hell's going on?" Said Mabel, doing her best to keep him pinned. She hadn't noticed, but Dipper's right arm broke free, and it went into his pocket, frantically searching for something. "Dammit Dipper! Stop struggling!" Dipper's hand found what it was looking for, and took it out of his pocket. It was revealed that it was his Swiss Army knife that he clutched in his hand. With an almost silent click, Mabel noticed the knife, but it was too late.

With a smooth, flick of the wrist, the knife sliced into Mabel's cheek. She winced in pain and alert go of her hold on Dipper to cover up the wound in reaction. Dipper took this opportunity and also kicked Mabel off of him. It was a surprisingly superhuman strength kick that sent Mabel flying 15 feet backwards. She landed with a thump, knocking all the wind out of her.

"I'm too damn tired of you brats foiling my plans." Said Dipper, but it wasn't in his voice. In Mabel's mind, it was the last clue that solved the puzzle. The eyes, the superhuman strength, the voice. She narrowed her eyes as she figured it out.

"Bill-Dipper. Bipper." She said.

"Shooting Star." Said Bipper coldly, as he played with the Swiss Army knife, still coated in her blood. He playfully pricked his finger, and blood slid down his finger and the knife. "It took you long enough to figure me out. I thought you were actually smart." Mabel tried standing up, and she did with difficulty, on account of her dizziness. Blood streamed hotly down her cheek and neck, only to be stopped by her sweater. That'll be a pain in the ass to wash later.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Mabel. Bipper laughed.

"Shooting Star, I've got big plans, and this time I will not be stopped. I learn from my mistakes. You and Pine Tree have always been a thorn in my side since that runt Gideon summoned me to this miserable dimension. You're the biggest threats to me, so I decided to not be the nice guy anymore and kill both of you. I don't know what to say right now. I've never killed a teenager before."

"There's no way you're killing me, you equilateral buttface!" Said Mabel, putting her fists up like a boxer. "You think I'll just give up? Fat chance, Dorito! I'm not afraid of you!"

"Oh, but you should be." Said Bipper as he lifted his hands, and they lit on fire with magic. Mabel's eyes became as wide as saucers.

"Shit." She muttered as she finally took Dipper's advice and ran.

Bipper fired a light-blue fireball, aiming it near perfectly, and it grazed Mabel's right arm. It burned off that part of the sweater and left a nasty, festering burn there. She grimaced in pain. She knew she wouldn't last long if he kept hurting her like this. She kept running, ignoring the pain, and hid behind a large tree to catch her breath. She took the time to look at her right arm and see how much damage had been done. She almost puked. It looked even worse than it felt, which was already hard to beat, since the pain was searing.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." called Bipper. "You can't hide from me forever, Shooting Star. I'll make it a nice, quick, and painless death. Well, there might be pain. I'm not really good at telling the truth.

 _I'm running out of time._ Mabel thought. _The surest way of getting Dipper back is the way I know: tiring him out. It won't work. It'll take too long._ She could sense Bipper coming closer to her hiding spot. She looked up at the tree and saw a large branch. _Aha!_

Bipper set his eyes on the tree that Mabel was hiding behind. "You've annoyed me for the last time, Shooting Star!" he said as he circled the tree, his hand lit in blue flames. But to his surprise, Mabel was not there. He shrugged his shoulders and continued looking around, still standing next to the tree.

Unbeknownst to Bipper, Mabel was standing twenty feet above him, on a branch. She silently climbs down to a branch only ten feet above Bipper. _This better work or I'm screwed._ Thought Mabel as she jumped down.

Bipper had heard the sound of Mabel jumping off the branch, but his reaction was too slow. Mabel used all the force in her body and kicked Bipper right in the stomach, knocking all of the air out of him. Then, after pinning him down, tears formed in her eyes as she began beating the shit out of Bipper. Just thinking about hurting her brother made her feel sick, let alone actually hurting him, but this isn't Dipper, and she hoped that her plan would work without hurting him too much. "I'm sorry, Dipper." said Mabel softly as she continued. She refused to look at him when doing it.

For a while, all the noises that Mabel heard were the tortured grunts of Bipper and the sniffling of herself, but eventually Dipper's body gave out and he stopped moving, unconscious. Though Bipper did fight back, Mabel dominated and dished out most of the pain. She finally opened her eyes and looked at what she did to poor Dipper's body. She gasped at the sight. His nose was gushing blood, staining his shirt. Many bruises formed by his cheekbones and jaw, and she gave him a pretty bad black eye. Blood also slowly poured out of the corner of his mouth. Her fists hurt from all the pain it's caused, stained in the boy's blood. She finally cracked and wept over Dipper's unconscious body, repeating again and again "I'm so sorry, Dipper." until she fell asleep, drained from the pain.

About half an hour later, Mabel finally woke up, still keeping watch of Dipper's body. Suddenly, Dipper's body started to stir. She gasped, stood up, and got into fighting position in case her plan backfired. Dipper's body sat up and rubbed his head. "Mabel?" said Dipper as he opened his eyes, and to Mabel's relief, were his normal brown. She went and gave him a big hug. Dipper winced in pain. "Ow, everything hurts." Mabel started bawling as she went and hugged Dipper.

"I'm so sorry, Dipper." said Mabel.

"It's okay, Mabel. I'm back. You had to do what you had to do. On the brightside, Grunkle Stan would've been proud of you. I mean, you knocked out a guy without the help of brass knuckles!" he flashed her a reassuring look. This cheered Mabel up. Dipper glanced at Mabel's cheek and arm. "Oh my God, what happened to you? Did...did I do this?" he asked as he held up the bloody Swiss Army knife.

"No, no. I'm fine. I swear." said Mabel as she flashed a pained smile. To be honest, Mabel felt like hell, thanks to all the wounds and the emotional trauma earlier, but the feeling of seeing her brother back and okay is all that matters. She stood up, grunting in pain. Dipper still couldn't get up yet. Mabel held her hand out to Dipper, who gladly took it as she helped him up. Dipper didn't seem to injured, so that was a good thing. They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds until the reason of why they were there in the first place went into their minds. "The statue!" they both exclaimed as Mabel took off, with a limping Dipper close behind. Once they were where they saw the statue first, they dropped their jaws. The statue was no longer there.

"I don't understand…" said Dipper. "We just saw it right here." he pointed to the spot.

"Maybe it moved." proposed Mabel. "Maybe Bill didn't want us to get it."

"That makes sense." said Dipper, checking his watch. "Crap. It's already four. We should've been back at the Shack an hour ago. We gotta go!"

"Relax, Sir Dippingsauce." said Mabel, punching his arm lightly as she slung his arm over her shoulder. "You're still hurt, and you're not much of a use when you're more hurt." Dipper nodded. He stared at the burn mark on her skin. Mabel looked at it as well. "What a shame. That'll be a pain in the ass to fix up."

"I'm really sorry Mabel. You loved that sweater."

"It's alright. I can knit another one. No biggy. Plus, it's not your fault anyway."

"Hey Mabel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for doing that. I'm not much of a use if I'm being possessed. It took balls to do that. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, bro-bro. Also I don't have balls. I'm a girl."

"I'm well aware. Let's go. I'm starving."

"Same. I could really go for chicken noodle soup."

"Really? Same!" Said Mabel as the twins chuckled and started heading back to the Shack.

Bill silently watched as the twins disappeared from sight. "Smart little brat." He muttered to himself. He was invisible to Dipper and Mabel, like Dipper when he took over his body. "Laugh now, little rats. I may not have succeeded in killing you, but you failed to find the statue. Just six more days and I will return to my physical form once again." He laughed and faded away, his laugh echoing through the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 4:30 when the twins came back to the Shack. They went into the living room, tired and dreary. Stan sat in his recliner, snoozing away, as Ford was pacing back and forth nervously. The sound of the kids coming in stopped Ford as he went to see them.

"Dipper, I told you that you were supposed to return by three. Stan and I were very worried." He looked at all the wounds on the children. His glance changed from angry to concerned. "What the hell happened to both of you?"

"It's a very long story." Said Mabel, putting a paper towel up to her cheek to stop the bleeding. "Can I say the same to you, Grunkle Ford?" The old man covered up the tears in his sweater and coat.

"We got attacked by Bill." Said Ford.

"So did we." Said Dipper, grunting in pain as he sat down on a chair.

"It's just as I feared. His power is growing." Ford muttered to himself. "How did Bill attack you?"

"He possessed Dipper, and he attacked me." Said Mabel casually.

"How'd you get this burn mark?" Said Ford as he examined the wound. Mabel winced when he touched it.

"Bill threw a fireball at me when he was in Dipper's body."

"That's odd, even for Bill. The exact same thing happened to us. Stanley was possessed, and he also got me with a fireball." Ford revealed the wound on his left shoulder. He also looked at the cut on Mabel's cheek. "And how did you get this?"

"Bill took Dipper's Swiss Army knife out of his pocket."

"Very strange. Stanley took out his pocket knife and got me as well." He showed the long rip in the sweater by his torso. "Bill seems to be attacking in patterns. But he attacked us first. Very interesting. And how did you get Bill out of Dipper?"

Mabel started sniffling. "I had to beat Bill out of him."

"And I'm fine." Said Dipper weakly.

"Okay, that's a difference." Said Ford. "I luckily had a stun gun and used that." He pointed at Stan, who looked mostly unscathed. At this, Stan woke up.

"Eh?" Gurgled Stan. He took a second for his eyes to adjust. "Kids!" Said Stan as he embraced the kids and hugged them. "I was worried sick about you! Speaking of which, you both look like train wrecks! What happened to you?"

"Bill." Said the twins spontaneously. Stan nodded.

"Bill." Stan concluded. "So who wants dinner?"

"Me!" Says all three at the same time.

"Alright. What do you want?"

"Mabel and I would like two bowls of chicken noodle soup." Said Dipper. Stan jotted it down on a notepad. "And for you sixer?"

"I'll just have leftovers." Said Ford, walking to the gift shop. "Call me for dinner!"

Ford walked into the gift shop, which still had some tourists in. _Dammit. Can't let them see me punch in the code or else I'll be constantly bugged by them._ This is exactly what Ford didn't want to happen. He walked over to Melody at the cash register.

"Melody, where's Soos?" Said Ford. "I need these tourists out of here right now."

"Sure thing, Mr. Pines. I'll get Soos right away."

"Please, call me Ford."

Melody called Soos, who rounded all the tourists up and out of the gift shop. Ford thanked the two, punched the code to the vending machine, and went downstairs.

. . . .

Dipper stood in the kitchen, with neosporin on one hand and a bandage on the other. "Please don't move Mabel." He begged.

Mabel tried, but the cut on her cheek was being a real bitch to her at the moment. She tried playing it cool. "Please. I should be the one bandaging you up."

"Pfffffft. I'll heal. You're gonna have a nice scar there now. Please hold still!" Said Dipper, using a sanitized cotton ball to clean the wound. It burnt. After a lot of cleaning and neosporin, he bandaged the wound up. Mabel got up to leave, but Dipper stopped her. "You're not done yet. We still have that burn."

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiit." Mabel groaned as she prepared herself for another round of pain.

A little while later it was Dipper's turn to get treated. He had the same problem as Mabel. The wounds were driving him nuts. After all of the treating, Dipper looked like a mummy. Mabel made fun of him.

The twins decided to relax after the treatments, so they turned on the television to watch Ducktective. In the middle of the program, the Gravity Falls news came on.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news!" Said Toby Determined's voice as the screen flashed 'breaking news.'

. . . .

Ford sat in his desk, hunched over journal 5 as he scribbled furiously into the journal. _What could Bill possibly be up to? Obviously nothing good._ Thought Ford. He took some more notes in the journal until he heard screams from upstairs. _That's odd. The horror movie marathon doesn't start till eight. I wonder what's going on up there._ Just as he thought this, he heard Dipper and Mabel's muffled screaming of his name. He immediately put down the journal and rushed up. He learned over the past three years that nothing's stronger than family, and he wasn't gonna lose what's left of it.

"Dipper! Mabel! What's wrong?" Said Ford as he burst through the vending machine door.

"Grunkle Ford, it's your old buddy, Old Man McGucket." Started Mabel. "He's missing!"

"Fiddleford? Oh, no." Said Ford, with a sad look on his face. _Whew. For a second I thought the kids were in trouble._ The blaring of the television interrupted his thoughts.

"Fiddleford H McGucket was last reported near the forest by the Mystery Shack thirteen hours ago. The Pines family has yet to be questioned." Said Toby.

 _That worked out better than I thought._ Said Ford to himself. _Kill two birds with one stone. And only thirteen hours ago._ He turned to the twins.

"Alright kids, we've got two missions on our hands now. We've got the statue, and McGucket. For now, Cipher is our priority. We'll start our search again early tomorrow, so make sure you get to bed early."

"Will do, great uncle Ford." Said Dipper, puffing out his chest.

"And don't forget this. Take off your bandages once we get up tomorrow. Makes you look like easy prey for the monsters out there."

"Alright, Grunkle Ford!" Replied Mabel.

"Kids! Sixer! Dinner!" Yelled Stan as the three smelled something burning on the stove.

"Last one to the table's an inter-dimensional space slug!" Said Ford playfully as they raced to the dinner table.

After dinner, Dipper and Mabel went to bed, completely spent. The Cipher hunt has taken a big toll on them. Stan went and started cleaning up the dishes, and Ford went back down into the basement to continue his research.

 _Stay in there, Fiddleford._ Thought Ford as he drifted to sleep after a few hours of research.

Stan came down the basement and put a blanket over his sleeping brother. "Good night, sixer."

Stan set Ford's alarm for 5:00, and turned off the lights as he went back upstairs to go to bed himself.

. . . .

Fiddleford stood in the forest, covered in grime and sweat. He did a good job today, but the task is not complete yet. He sighed to himself as he went into a stream to wash up. Underneath him was a large sack, with something stuffed in it.

 _It'll be all worth it when it's done._ He thought to himself. _Just two more days, and it'll all pay off._

He found a nice spot up in the trees, and fell asleep easily, weary, tired, and achey. _Another big day tomorrow. It'll all be worth it._ Sleep overtook the old man.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: There will be an f-bomb, just so you guys know.

The next morning, Ford cam into the twins' bedroom to wake them up. It was easy waking Dipper up, but Mabel was more of a problem.

"Five more minutes." She grumbled, holding a pillow on top of her head.

"Come on, Mabel. Rise and shine." Said Ford, trying his best. He was shaking her, but she wouldn't budge.

"Let me try." Said Dipper. He had hoped this moment would come. He went into his bag and pulled out an air horn. "Probably a good idea to plug your ears, Great Uncle Ford." Ford did as he was told, and Dipper quietly inched toward Mabel's bed. "This usually works. Here we go." He raised his air horn and pushed the trigger, delivering a loud honk, piercing the silence of the morning.

"Aaauuugh!" Screamed Mabel as she sat up in her bed, now fully awake. She turned over to Dipper, still clutching the air horn. "You son of a-" she paused when she saw Ford standing there, giggling. She looked at her alarm clock. 5:03. "Already?"

"Mabel, did you stay up late?" Asked Ford.

"What? Me? Of course not." Said Mabel.

"Uh-oh. Sir, I'm picking up some serious bullshit over here." Said Dipper, pretending to be holding a walkie talkie. Ford should have scolded him, but that was funny, so he let it slide. He looked over to Mabel again.

"How late, Mabel?"

"It was only till 10:30!" She protested. Ford sighed.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"Reading Wolfman Bare Chest Five." She said. Ford and Dipper groaned. They both loathed that series.

"Mabel, get up. We've got another long day ahead of us." Said Ford. "Stanley's already making breakfast, so get changed."

Mabel grunted with effort as she tried to get out of her bed. She wasn't a morning person.

They got changed, and headed downstairs for breakfast. The feature was good old Stancakes with bacon. Ford asked the two if they had any nightmares. Dipper didn't have any, and Mabel had a very similar dream to the time she got ahold of the Smile Dip. (She secretly had a stash in the Shack)

Ford looked relieved that no one else had nightmares last night. He was the only one. It was mainly Ford and Bill playing chess, and for every pawn or knight that Ford lost, he received pain. This was a rather gentle nightmare, compared to his other nightmares.

After breakfast, Ford reminded the twins that the Cipher statue is the priority, then McGucket. Then they set off again, Stan and Ford in one direction, and Dipper and Mabel in the other direction.

Dipper and Mabel were unsuccessful in the first five hours of the search. They kept searching, keeping an eye out for the statue and McGucket. They ate lunch at noon, and continued. They arrived to the spot where they had first saw it.

"Mabel, before we continue, we need a plan. We don't want to have it seen and see it slip away. We can't afford that mistake again."

"You're right. You got a plan?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. If we see the statue, we have to bring it back. No ifs, ands, or buts." Mabel giggled. Dipper ignored this. "If any of us get possessed, we have to get the statue and bring it back."

"What? I can't just leave you if you get possessed!"

"You have to. Besides, I've been in these woods forever. I know all around. Eventually Bill will get tired of possessing me, eventually."

"What if you get hurt?"

"I won't get hurt."

"What about your Swiss Army knife?"

Dipper thought for a second. "It's in my right pocket." He said tapping the pocket it's in. "The second I go whacko, take it out, get the statue, and run."

"Why are you so sure you're gonna be the one possessed?"

"I'm not."

"What if I get possessed?"

"I'll take the statue and run. Do you have anything that could possibly hurt you?"

"I only have my grappling hook." She said, patting the grappling hook, attached to her waist.

"Alright." Said Dipper, satisfied with the plan. He always felt better when he's prepared.

The twins continued on their trek. It was two when they found the statue again. There was one problem: it was suspended twenty feet in the air.

"How the hell are we gonna get that down?" Asked Dipper.

"I'm pretty good at climbing trees." Said Mabel.

"Alright, be careful." Said Dipper. He didn't like it. They were so close to the statue and no one's been possessed yet. Something's wrong. "Please hurry up, Mabel. I'm not liking this one bit."

"Why?" Grunted Mabel as she kept climbing.

"No one's been possessed yet, and we're so close to the statue. Something's wrong, so hurry up."

"Okay, Dipstick." Said Mabel as she picked up the pace. Sure enough, in no time she was at the statue. She grabbed the statue, which was pretty heavy for being so small. She then used her grappling hook to lower the statue towards Dipper, with Mabel still twenty feet in the air. The statue got down to five feet above Dipper's head. "Quick get it, bro. I don't feel too good."

This alarmed Dipper. _It's happening again._ He thought as he got the statue. "Quick, throw down the grappling hook!"

She did as she was told. "Now let's get outta here!" Said Dipper. He rushed out, but stopped and looked at Mabel, struggling to climb down the tall pine tree. "Mabel?"

"I'm fine! Just go!" Said Mabel right before she screamed in agony. Dipper took her advice and sprinted towards the Mystery Shack.

Dipper wheezed as he kept going. _Holy hell, this thing's heavy._ He thought as he kept sprinting, passing where they had lunch.

Mabel still kept climbing down the tree, fighting Bill off in her mind. "Kindly fuck off, Bill." She said sarcastically.

 _Why would I want to do that?_ Said Bill in her head. _Stop struggling, or you'll fall._

Mabel fought hard against Bill, but eventually the demon overtook her mind. Her eyes flashed the pale yellow with the black slits as pupils. "This is what you get for being such a pain to control." Said Mabill as she let go of the tree, falling five feet before hitting a large branch and another ten feet before landing on the ground with a great thump. Her body lays there, motionless in pain. Blood flowed from the fresh gash in her head. Mabel's body was unconscious, as Bill came out of her, satisfied with his work. He went back into her body, and she walked in the other direction that Dipper walked.

"This is just the thing I need." Said Bill as he kept forcing Mabel to keep walking. "The girl is just what I need to do the ritual."

Bill cackled as Mabel's body kept walking deeper into the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: The f word will be used more often. Is that still fine for being rated T or should I bump it up to M?

Dipper gasped for breath when he finally reached the Mystery Shack. He just sprinted a mile and a half with the heavy statue in his arms. It took him a whole five minutes just to catch his breath. Once he controlled his breath, he picked up the statue again and went into the Shack.

Luckily, the Shack was empty at the moment. Melody was dusting off the cash register, and Wendy swept the gift shop floor. They were startled when they heard the abrupt jingle of the bell on the door.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack. How can I help you?" Said Melody, still dusting the register, not looking at Dipper.

"Hi guys," said Dipper, still out of breath. "Have you seen Grunkles Stan and Ford?"

Wendy turned around. "Haven't seen them yet-holy crap Dipper, what happened to you?" He was drenched in sweat.

"Is Soos here?" Dipper asked with urgency in his voice. He wasn't messing around.

"Yeah, he's in the office." Said Wendy. Dipper rushed past her, carrying the statue. "Is that-"

"Yes it is, Wendy. Please I haven't much time." Said Dipper, still moving toward the office, which had its door closed. He stopped at the door, and knocked on it. "Soos? It's Dipper. It's really important."

"Yeah dawg, come on in." Said Soos as he opened up the door. "What's up dude?"

"Soos, this is really important. I want you to take this statue, lock it up in this room, and put the key in a place only you would know." Said Dipper quickly, handing Soos Cipher's statue.

"Sure, dude. But why? And where's Mabel?"

"I'll tell you later, but I really have to go. Just please lock the statue up in this room and don't let anyone touch it. Not even Melody or Wendy, and not even you."

"Uh, sure dawg." Replied Soos with a somewhat perplexed look on his face.

"Thanks, Soos." Said Dipper as he started sprinting towards the exit door. He passed Wendy and Melody, who also shared puzzled faces.

 _Round two._ Thought Dipper to himself as he grabbed journal number four and sprinted out back into the woods. "I'm coming, Mabel!" He picked up his already impressive sprint.

. . . .

Mabel groaned, dizzy and confused. Her eyes couldn't focus, and she had a splitting headache. She tried sitting up, but she lacked the energy and fell hard on the ground again. She struggled to remain conscious.

"Well, well, well." Said an all too familiar voice, echoing through the woods. Mabel couldn't pinpoint where exactly the voice was coming from. "Look who decided to wake up."

"Show yourself, Bill." She said very weakly, trying to make herself look threatening.

"Shhhhh." Mabel felt a finger held against her lips, shushing her. "I need you rested for the ritual." Then she heard something spraying. Mabel breathed the gas in. _Knockout gas._ She thought as she plummeted back into unconsciousness.

. . . .

Dipper's lungs burned. He has never run this fast this long before. Sweat caked him, making his t-shirt stick to his chest. His legs begged for a rest, but he ignored it. Mabel needed him. He couldn't quit. Not now. He rushed past where they had lunch earlier. _Hang on, Mabel._

Dipper tripped on a root and stumbled down, having a very rough landing.

"Ughh." He spat out some blood, and clutched the large gash on his left arm. _This isn't stopping me._ He thought and grimaced in pain. It hurt even thinking. He forced himself to get up. Thankfully, his ankles didn't hurt too much, and in a second, he was off again, screaming Mabel's name.

. . . .

Ford shivered. Something was wrong. He could sense it. He had the exact same hunch the day before. He stopped and turned over to his twin.

"Stanley, something's wrong." Stan immediately stopped what he was doing.

"You mean…the kids?" Said Stan, horror bubbling in his voice.

"I pray I'm wrong." Said Ford. Right as he said this, Dipper's loud cry of Mabel's name.

"We have to hurry!" Said Stan, running towards where Dipper's scream originated from. Ford sprinted right behind him. Stanley had flaws, but his best characteristic was that he always put family first. Ford admired Stan with that. Ford wished he had thought that way more, especially thirty-three years ago before he was exiled into the other dimension.

 _Hang on, kids._ Thought Ford as he quickened his pace to keep up with Stan's.

. . . .

 _Dammit._ Thought Bill. _All three are searching. If they find her, my plans would drastically fail. I need more time. Just two more hours and they can have the little brat._ _I need some kind of distraction._ He pondered in thought. _I know what to do with the gramps, but what to do with the boy?_ Bill didn't like this. He had to admit. Dipper had determination. He'd never seen anybody who'd go through so much trouble just for a person. Bill's face brightened up. _I've got it._

He stood up with his tiny legs and stretched a little. Next to him lay two unconscious bodies: Mabel and Fiddleford McGucket, bound in chains. _Well, let's get this over with._ He thought as he possessed McGucket. Fiddleford's body stood up unnaturally, blinking each eye at different times. They turned pale yellow, and McGucket walked in the direction that he knew Dipper was coming by.

Biddleford hummed to himself as his hands burst in light blue flames as he started torching the forest floors and some trees. Not enough to destroy the forest, but enough to distract him for enough time. He walked back and rested against the tree next to Mabel. He put himself back in the chains, left Fiddleford's body, and flew towards where Stan and Ford were coming near. He laughed to himself as he hummed again, flying.

. . . .

Dipper's vision started getting blurry, and he started getting dizzy. He'd lost a lot of blood. He used all of his bandage to cover it up, but it already bled through in 20 minutes. He calculated that he had about two hours before he blacked out.

He kept running until he reached where he and Mabel found Bill's statue. He hoped that Soos listened to him.

"Mabel!" Yelled Dipper, wheezing. Mabel was nowhere to be found. He decided to look deeper. That's the only place where she's gotta be. He took off again, going deeper into the woods, proceeding to scream his sister's name.

Ten minutes later, Dipper started smelling smoke. _That's not good._ He thought. He picked up his pace.

He kept searching for another 45 minutes, and with each minute, he gets more dizzy and his headache worsens. Everything hurts so much, but Dipper ignored the pain. He continued pushing on.

Dipper stopped very suddenly. _What the hell?_ He looked at the forest in front of him. Twenty feet in front of him was the mforest fire, glowing blue. Dipper knew who was behind this. _That triangular douchebag. Smokey the bear's gonna hate you._

When he thought this, he heard a semi-muffled scream. _Mabel!_ He went to run towards her scream, but alas, the forest fire stood in his way. _Fuck._

 _Well. I'm about to do the stupidest thing yet._ Thought Dipper before he sprinted after backing up a few steps. He bellowed a war cry before he jumped into the flames.

He was smart enough to jump over the shortest wall, and he tumbled back down, having another rough landing. Without thinking, he rolled on the ground to put out any flames that caught his clothes.

He groaned as he dragged himself up. Thankfully he wasn't burnt too badly from the fire, though there were some bad burns on his legs. _Hurts like hell, but I'll live._ His thoughts were interrupted by Mabel screaming again.

"Dipper! Help me!" Screeched Mabel. Dipper's instincts kicked in as he sprinted out in the direction her call came from.

. . . .

Ford hunched over, and started making disgusting noises. This caught Stan's attention.

"Really, Ford? You're gonna throw up now?" He said jokingly. Ford didn't respond, but continued making choking and gagging sounds. "Ford?" Stan crept in closer, a look of concern on his face. Ford looked up, and glanced at Stan. Pale yellow eyes. Black slits. Ford warned Stan. Stan flashed a look of horror as Ford tackled Stan hard.

"Stanley Pines. I wanted to have a chat with you." Said Ford, in Bill's voice.

"You!" Said Stanley. "Get out of my brother you scalene shithead." Said Stan as he socked BillFord in the face. _Sorry sixer._

"Stop struggling Stanley. You wouldn't want to hurt your brother more." Coaxed Bill.

"Dipper!" Yelled a voice in the distance. Stan's face lightened up. It was Mabel's!

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm coming for-" his call was muffled by BillFord's hand over his mouth.

"That little brat." Ad libbed BillFord, his hand still covering Stan's mouth. "Should've gagged her. EW! What was THAT?! THAT'S GROSS, MAN!" He took his hand off and wiped it on Ford's coat. Stan had licked his hand.

"Eh, I've done worse." Replied Stan as he pickpocketed Ford's stun gun out of his pocket without him noticing. He thanked himself for all the years of pickpocketing for this moment. He cocked the gun at BillFord. "Say goodnight, Dorito." He pulled the trigger. A white beam protruded from the nozzle, hitting BillFord right in the torso. He heard Bill say 'dammit' as he fell over. Stan blew the smoke off the nozzle, and put it in his pocket. _Now that there's how a badass does it._

Mabel was still screaming Dipper's name. This caught Stan's attention.

"Hang on, Mabel!" He said as he sprinted towards her voice.

A/N: So there's chapter 9. Whew. Already 11k words. Review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: F-bombs below. Bewarb! Also to answer fereality's question: Bill has grown so much in power, trumping his previous limits so now Ford's metal plate is useless.

"Dipper! Save me!"

"Quiet, Mabel!" said McGucket. "We don't want the demon to come back."

"No, I've got to. He's gotta save us. He always does."

"I sure hope. I sense that we don't have much time left." warned McGucket.

"Do you have anything that can get us out of these chains? They're getting really annoying."

"Do I?" He patted his pockets. "Nope!"

"Shoot." sighed Mabel. For a few minutes, the captives remained silent. McGucket passed the time playing with his musical spoons and telling Mabel tall tales, like when he said he thought of the Internet first, and what he saw in the portal was a rave hosted by Bill.

Suddenly, both of them heard footsteps coming. Mabel wasn't sure where it was coming from, but it was coming closer. _Oh shit, I pray that's Dipper._ She thought to herself. Unfortunately, it was not Dipper. Mabel saw the shadow, which was much larger than Dipper's. She turned her head.

Her great uncle Stan stood there.

"Oh, thank goodness. Grunkle Stan! Please free us!" she said desperately, nodding to the chains she and McGucket bore. Stan just stood there, the breeze moving the tassel of his fez. He flashed an evil toothy grin. He laughed, but it wasn't his voice. "Oh, no."

"It's time, Shooting Star." said Bill in Stan's body. "After 150 years, it will finally happen. And all I need is your help."

"What? My help? For what?" Asked Mabel.

"I'm about to perform a most important ritual to me, and you're the only one who can help me."

"Are you fucking crazy? I'd rather die before I help you, you wacko!"

"Oh, you will help me." Said Bill coldly. He snapped his fingers and a fiery hologram appeared above his hand. It showed Dipper. "You will help me or else the boy dies." Mabel widened her eyes in terror. Bill's not messing around.

"Yes." she finally said, defeated. Bill smiled.

"That's what I thought."

"But one question. Why is Old Man McGucket here? Why did you need him?"

"Oh, I'm sure he can explain that." Mabel turned over to McGucket, who looked sheepish and guilty. "Fiddsy here helped me out on this ritual." Mabel flashed a shocked look at McGucket.

"I had to!" said McGucket. "It was either help him or my son dies!" Mabel turned back to Bill.

"What the heck did you make him do?"

"You'll see soon enough." as Bill said this, his eye flashed a brilliant white. He grinned wickedly. "It is time for the ritual." He snapped his fingers, and the chains restricting Mabel and McGucket vaporized, freeing them. McGucket was about to run for it, but Bill's scream froze him.

"You take one more step and I will kill him!" he said, showing a hologram of McGucket's son, and got ready to snap his fingers and end his life.

"NO!" yelped McGucket. He was trying to stall so Dipper can come before the ritual starts.

"You have to." snarled Bill. "You shook my hand. Now stop buying time and I'll spare your son."

McGucket frowned, and he followed Bill, stopping to whisper in Mabel's ear.

"The ritual can't be done, or apocalyptic events may occur. Please try and distract him. I'll try my best. We can only hope this works." Mabel nodded.

She shot her hand up. "Bill? I need to go to the bathroom."

Bill rolled his eye. "Are you fucking kidding me? Alright go over there and do your stuff." He said very impatiently. Then again he didn't want the girl to be smelling like piss during the ritual.

Mabel thanked Bill and ran off around twenty meters away. "Can you please turn your heads? I need some privacy."

"This is ridiculous, just go already." Flustered Bill.

"I'm not going until I get my privacy. Just turn your head until I finish up." said Mabel. Bill sighed and turned his head.

"Ugh. Girls." muttered Bill, shaking his head.

Mabel took this opportunity to run. She wanted Bill to know she was running. She made obviously loud sounds as she ran for it. Bill turned around and saw Mabel running away.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sighed Bill as he saw Mabel take off. "How do you teenage meatsacks have so much energy?"

"I took a full three shots of Mabel Juice today! I'm even more hyper than usual."

"It would've been easier to get the boy." Whispered Bill silently to himself. He turned over to McGucket, who flinched when Bill turned around. "I'm going to use you. I promise I won't kill you…yet." He said as he possessed him and ran off to Mabel.

. . . .

Dipper's vision was getting very cloudy. He had lost a lot of blood, thanks to the gash from tripping over the root. He was cramping up everywhere, and he had a terrible headache. All the other cuts and burns didn't help either. Dipper felt like shit, but he still kept running, determined to find his sister.

"Mabel! Mabel!" He called yet again. His voice was getting weaker thanks to the smoke from the fire and calling nonstop for almost two hours now. _I'm bound to blackout any minute now._ He thought to himself. He stopped only to catch his breath before he continued. It had been a while since the last time he heard Mabel's screams, and he prayed that she was alright. Right on cue, he heard Mabel scream again. Dipper cringed. He knew Mabel's different screams; she was in pain. "Hang on, Mabel!" He took off again.

After about ten minutes, Dipper had finally found Mabel, but not in the way he had hoped. He also saw McGucket there as well, bound in chains. "What the heck is going on here?" Asked Dipper.

"It's too late." Muttered McGucket, staring at the ritual that's about to start.

"Well well well. If it isn't Pine Tree. Glad you could make the party." Said a familiar voice. _Bill._ Thought Dipper in spite.

"Let my sister go, Bill!" Yelled Dipper.

"Always persistent as ever, Pine Tree. I'll consider your proposal. How about NO." Said Bill, turning an angry red. "I've waited over 150 years for this. I'm not letting a silly little boy ruin my plans again. Now have a seat, make yourself comfortable." He snapped his fingers as chains erupted out of the ground, shackling him. Dipper grunted in retaliation, trying to fight back the chains.

"Quit struggling, Pine Tree. Now, sit back and enjoy the show." Said Bill, snapping his fingers, causing another set of chains, pushing Dipper up against a tree, completely restricting him. Another chain went around his neck to make him look at the scene. That's where he saw Mabel.

"Mabel!"

"Dipper! Help me!"

"Shut up you crybabies. Now let us begin!" Proclaimed Bill, possessing McGucket.

Biddleford walked over to Dipper, kneeling by his side. He forced his hand into Dipper's pockets until he found a familiar object. He pulled out Dipper's Swiss Army knife, as Dipper flashed a look of horror.

"You wouldn't-"

"I will." Replied Biddleford as he walked over to the tree stump, where Mabel lies restricted by chains as well. With a snap of the fingers, the chain disappears.

"Rise, Shooting Star." She did as she was told. "Now, the ritual starts." Said Biddleford as he smiled devilishly.

Biddleford took the burlap bag, which was stuffed with something heavy. As he took it out, it was revealed to Mabel and Dipper that the thing in the sack was a body, appearing to be the age of 15: the same age that Dipper and Mabel are. The body was a white boy, with short, blonde hair, wearing old clothing that appeared from the mid 1800's. The boy was clearly dead, with a stab mark in his stomach, most likely the cause of the boy's death.

Biddleford now took Dipper's Swiss Army knife and flicked the blade up. Then, he grabbed Mabel's arm, pulling it over the boy's body. She winced as Biddleford sliced across her wrist, blood pouring out of the new wound. It fell down her wrist, splattering on the dead boy's knife wound. Once the proper amount of blood was on the boy, Biddleford pushed Mabel away violently, causing her to fall down hard. She grunted in pain as she fell on a tree root. Biddleford ignored this as he picked up a vial of saltwater as he poured the entire bottle on the stab wound. One last bottle of a special oil was emptied into the boy's stomach.

Now, Biddleford mixed all the liquids together with his hands. Both Dipper and Mabel yucked as Biddleford continued the procedure. Then, he marked on his forehead a picture of Bill, and as he did this, he chanted:

" _venit hora , cum sanguine, oleum, et aqua, et ego sum resurrect animam reviviscant."_

With a bright flash of light, the ritual was over.

. . . .

The stump area was covered in chains disappeared, freeing Dipper. He immediately ran to his sister, who was holding her wrist, blood flowing out of it.

"I'm fine, I swear." Said Mabel, who was clearly pale. Dipper helped her up. The silence was pierced by laughter. Bill's laughter. A silhouette appeared in the smoke, as Dipper pushed Mabel behind him to protect her. To their surprise, the figure that came out was McGucket. His eyes were normal.

"He did it." He muttered. "Kids, I'd run if I were you. He did it." McGucket was interrupted by Bill cackling again.

Another silhouette appeared in the smoke. To Dipper and Mabel's surprise, it was the dead boy that laid on the stump during the ritual. The boy laughed again, with Bill's voice. His eyes were normal though, showing it as blue.

"At last, at long, long, last!" Said Bill. "I finally return to my earthly body!" The boy, now Bill, burst his hands in blue flames, smiling wickedly at the twins and McGucket.

"Now, who wants to die first?"

A/N: So that's chapter 10! Please review. We should be about halfway thru now. Muahahahaha


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: _Amazing... My mind has been blown. This is extraordinary! You have such a different perspective than any other writer! It totally amazes me! I was scared, I was breath taken, I was just totally flabbergasted! I can't wait for the next chapter! Keep on surprising everyone, and keep on writing…_

That's the nicest review I've ever gotten. Thank you so much, Guest! That means a lot!

Also, note: this is probably one of the most important chapters in the whole story (storyline-wise, it's a backstory!), so it's probably not a good idea to skip this one, if any chapters are skipped. Now, let us continue our story.

. . . .

 _William woke up with a shudder. It was still pitch black outside as he looked out of the window. It's been two weeks since he had moved into Gravity Falls, the newly settled town, and it seems that William's the only one that sees the town as even slightly abnormal. Yesterday William had mosquito bites spelling out 'batch your wack.' What the heck did that mean?_

 _William yawned as he stretched his arms. The fifteen year old cracked his back and tried combing his blonde hair with his hands. By judging from the sunrise starting to come up, it was around 5:45 in the morning._ Father would be up soon. _Thought William. Unlike his father, William hated working on the farm and neglected his duties whenever possible. He was more interested in becoming a lawyer so he can travel the country instead of being secluded in the weird valley. Strangely though, William enjoyed the abnormalities of Gravity Falls._

 _Unlike his other family members, William taught himself to read and write thanks to friends in town. Usually he would go out in the woods to explore the strange sights with his best friend, Aaron._

 _William went to the kitchen to find some food. He ate bread and snuck out of his home. The sky was still dark as William ventured forth towards town._

 _After waiting a few minutes at the well, Aaron finally came and both started their adventure._

" _I'm not sure if we're supposed to be doing this, William." Said Aaron nervously. Like William, he enjoyed exploring, but the forest surrounding Gravity Falls made him shiver. He always felt like he was being watched._

" _Stop being so paranoid, Aaron." Replied William. "Now, where should we explore today?"_

" _Isn't there a place we can explore that's not in the woods? I don't have a good feeling about it, especially today."_

" _No dice. All the weird stuff is in the woods. We're staying here."_

" _I don't know, William. I fear that something big is going to happen today. I had terrible nightmares last night. Maybe we should just go back home and work today and we'll explore tomorrow."_

" _No way. I'm not farming, Aaron. No way. Ever. My destiny is either in the courtroom or the forest, not the farm. I know I've been made for better things since day one."_

" _Are you sure, William? Your arm says 'batch your wack.' That could be a warning or something."_

" _Bullshit. Mosquitos don't know how to spell. My father couldn't either. Now, grab your axe."_

" _Why?"_

" _Self defense. You never know what's gonna come through that forest."_

(Quick timeout. Sorry the last line reminds me of the current meme trend with Rick Harrison. Fuck I'm laughing as I'm writing this sentence. I'm sorry.)

" _Fine. But I have to be back by supper."_

" _Of course. Same rules at my house, Aaron."_

 _Aaron went to get the axe, and when he came back to William, they ventured forth into the wilderness._

 _Little did the two teenagers know was that Aaron was right. A major cataclysmic event is about to take place on this day._

" _So what are we even looking for today?" Asked Aaron, watching his back constantly. Aaron is a very paranoid boy._

" _The other day I found these scrolls that contained information about the weird things going on in this town."_

" _What are you talking about? Gravity Falls was just founded a year ago!"_

" _Maybe so, but someone, or something was here before us. Imagine our fame if we figured out another species or even extra-terrestrials walked on the earth right here. Wouldn't that explain why so much weird stuff is concentrated here?"_

" _That does make sense, but a lot of the abnormalities are potentially dangerous. They could still be alive and be living in these woods now for all we know. I wouldn't even be surprised if we're being watched by them right now."_

" _Oh, quit being paranoid, Aaron, and follow me." Said William as he continued on. Aaron shook his head and followed._

" _Where'd you get that axe anyway?"_

" _Oh yeah, my family's been working in the lumber industry, which is pretty plentiful in these Oregon woods, so they've got an important job. This one's too worn down to cut down any trees, so my father let me have it as long as I don't kill myself with it." Said Aaron proudly as he patted his axe strapped to his belt. William nodded as they ventured forth._

 _They got to where William hid the scrolls, and stopped. William opened up the scrolls, revealing an ancient text, surprisingly in English, along with a crudely drawn circle with ten symbols around a triangle person._

 _Aaron cringed at the sight of the circle. He had seen it before in the caves before William came to town, and the similarities were uncanny._

" _I don't like this one bit, William." Said a nervous Aaron, looking behind his back as he said this._

" _Oh stop it Aaron. Now, since I've got you here to help me, we're going to cast a ritual."_

" _Ritual? You know I don't like voodoo."_

" _You don't like anything, Aaron. Now come here." Aaron came over and looked over William's shoulder. In big black letters read the words 'to achieve knowledge of all.' "I'm not sure if we should trust this, William._

" _I've no choice. If I become all-knowing, imagine the possibilities! We'd finally get out of this weird town, get out of farming for good and travel the country. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"_

" _Not really. I actually enjoy working in the lumber business now. Maybe you should give farming a second chance before that scroll gets us killed or something."_

" _Really, Aaron? I gave farming 9 years, and it's done nothing for me. I don't care if you come with me or not, but I'm determined to change my fate. Now, get me three pine saplings, four buckets of water, and deer blood, so I can get smart enough to leave this hick town."_

 _Aaron did as he was told. It was messy, but Aaron did it._

 _A few hours later, everything was set up. "Finally." Said William, mainly to himself. "Today, I will become the ultimate intellect, and I will rank supreme. No longer will William Siffer ever be made fun of!"_

 _Aaron watched from around ten feet behind as William emptied the three buckets of water and poured the saplings on a cut off tree stump. Next, using the deer blood, he painted the Cipher wheel to near perfection, as he did so to his forehead. William looked at the scroll once again and recited some weird chant that Aaron couldn't understand, probably Latin. William ignored the clear black words warning that a very rare chance that the ritual may cause a catastrophic event. After William finished chanting, the two waited in silence._

 _Nothing._

 _William decided to keep on waiting._

 _Still nothing._

 _Just as William was about to leave the woods in frustration, suddenly high winds picked up, rustling the leaves._

" _It's happening." Said William as he grinned. "Eternal knowledge will be mine!"_

 _That's when things went horribly wrong._

 _Suddenly, the entire earth shook violently, like an earthquake. Rocks, branches, and even animals tumbled around. William remained balanced, but poor, clumsy Aaron toppled over like a sack of potatoes. The tremor stopped unexpectedly._

That shouldn't have happened. _Thought William. He looked over at Aaron._

" _Come on Aaron, get up."_

 _Aaron did not get up. This worried William, so he rushed over to Aaron's side._

 _William couldn't see Aaron's face, but he didn't look good._

" _Aaron?"_

 _In a so sudden and inhuman motion, Aaron cocked his head at William. William gasped at the sight. Both of aaron's eyes were 'crying blood,' and they flashed a dark red. Blood red._

" _Silly human." Said Aaron, but it wasn't his voice. It was dark, hellish, and demonic. A chill shuddered down William's spine as Aaron picked up his axe. "Now you are exiled to the second dimension, to be my slave for all of eternity."_

" _What? Aaron?"_

" _I am not Aaron Corduroy, William Siffer. I shall reveal my name later. Now, you are banished!" Aaron swung his axe at William, lodging the blade in his gut. William let out a bloodcurdling cry as his mortal life ceased, blood soaking the ground and filling the air._

 _. . . ._

 _William woke up with a shudder. It was cold wherever he was. It was black all around._

I don't think I'm in Gravity Falls anymore. _Thought William silently as he looked on the floor he stood on._

 _What_

 _The_

 _Heck._

 _He's a triangle. A yellow fucking triangle._

" _What the-" said William before another bright flash of light occurred as a huge monster fell out of the light. It grunted as it hit the floor. It struggled to get up, but it did._

" _Ow." Said the being plainly. It looked at William. "Oh, hello there."_

" _Hi." Said William. He was amazed at himself that he wasn't scared at all from the sight of the monster._

 _The monster held out a hand. "My name's 8-Ball. What's yours?"_

" _My name's William." Stated William. Then he thought. Maybe he can restart again. He can choose his name. After all, he always liked codes, and something tells him he won't come back to Gravity Falls. "But you can call me Bill."_

" _So what's your name again?"_

" _It's Bill. Bill Cipher." Stated William. Cipher sounded close to his last name, so why not? "So, 8-Ball, where are we?"_

" _We're in the second dimension, but I think we've been sent to the beginning of time itself. Looks like we've got a while till we return home. So what do you want to do now?"_

" _I don't even know."_

" _You know, this place is awesome. It can conjure whatever you think of."_

" _Really?" Asked Bill. He thought long and hard, and a top hat popped up above his triangular body. A cane appeared as he grabbed it._

" _I just thought of something. We can rule this dimension." Stated 8-Ball._

" _That sounds like a splendid plan." Said Bill as he laughed maniacally. He always was attracted to the dark side. He lit his hands on fire, emitting blue flames, the same tint as his eye color. After all, William did have a thirst for power. "Let's begin."_

A/N: So that's the backstory! Hope that makes a lot of sense. If you have any questions, PM me. Also be sure to leave a review. I love reading them!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This continues from Chapter 10. As always, language and violence warning. Enjoy!

Ford had been searching for the twins about fifteen minutes now, and it was starting to worry him. Stanley had gone missing too, and Ford's face hurt. His nose was bleeding a little, and he was amazed at how Bill managed to possess him, even though Bill was previously incapable thanks to Ford's metal plate installed in his head. He didn't have much time to think about it, but Ford hypothesized that Bill grew too much in power to be limited.

"Stanley? Kids?" Continued Ford as he ran through the thick wilderness. Where did Stanley go?

It was eerily quiet in the woods.

Too quiet.

Ford knew something was up, and he knew precisely who was behind it all. After all, since he first encountered Bill, he's always been a pain in the ass.

Ford looked up to the sky. It was an ominous,dark grey. _There's bound to be rain coming._ Right on cue, it started pouring. _Damn. The one day I forget to bring my umbrella. My clothes are already soaked._

Ford stopped. Screams, coming closer. Appearing to come from teenagers, a boy and a girl, and two old men? He ran in the direction to investigate.

. . . .

Dipper felt lucky that time.

That time it only hurt a little. That didn't matter though. He kept running, holding onto his sister's hands as they sprinted through the maze of trees. Behind them sprinted Old Man McGucket and Grunkle Stan.

"Another one!" Screamed Stan as a bright ball of blue raced past him, barely skinning his arm." Thanks to the heads up, Dipper and Mabel were easily able to dodge the fireball, that otherwise would've been fatal to Dipper.

"Come back here!" Screamed Bill as he sprinted, keeping up with the escapees. It felt good to be in your own body again. Sure, flying's better, but at least you can actually interact with other living beings. Plus, once his complete plan is accomplished, he'll get his flight back. But as of now, he's stuck as a groundling.

Bill fired another fireball, hitting a tree in front of Dipper. It exploded in splinters, and burst in flame, providing a significant obstacle for the Pines twins, and especially the older men behind them.

"Dipper where do we go?" Asked Mabel in distress. They were surrounded by flames. They got nowhere to go. They were trapped. They looked at their only escape behind them, but it was too late.

Bill stood there, blue flames emitting from his hands and out of the irises of his eyes. (Kinda like Superman if you don't understand that.)-

"There's no escape, after all, running away isn't a nice way to greet family." Said Bill cooly.

Dipper froze. "Family?"

Bill nodded. "Yes, I'm related to you, Pine Tree."

"Technically were all related cuz Adam and Eve-" started Mabel.

"Shut up, Shooting Star. I'm talking actual blood. As I was saying, I'm from your mother's side, Pine Tree. I lived here in Gravity Falls as it was founded by that idiot Trembley. I died, and now I became the ultimate life form. And I have to thank the strange properties of Gravity Falls."

"Heh. Ancestry didn't have you in there." Said Stan.

"I was neglected. Mistreated by my family. I was called a disgrace to my family's name. They never cared for me. Now I'm gonna make you pay for it." Said Bill.

"Come on, how is that our fault?" Whined Mabel.

"You have the exact same traits as them. Having family before your personal goals? How are you going to prosper if your family is priority?"

"You're selfish, Bill! You don't know what family is because you've never treated anyone as family!" Replied Dipper.

"I may be selfish, but look where it got me." Said Bill, firing his hands up again, smiling wickedly. "Now there's no one to save you now!"

Stan suddenly punched Bill in the face.

"Uhn!" Grunted Bill, now with a bloody nose. "Okay, you're dying first, gramps."

Stan backed up, protecting the kids behind him. "Well shit." He muttered.

"Now, DIE!" Said Bill, blue flames engulfing his entire body.

That's when the rain came down.

All the flames extinguished, offering an escape for the four. Dipper took the opportunity first and broke for it. As he was running, he grabbed a thick stick (weird description) and threw it at Bill's face for a distraction.

"Everyone, go!" Shouted Dipper. Unfortunately, before Bill was hit, he already fired and got Dipper square in the left shoulder. That's it. Dipper couldn't take any more pain. He passed out on how much pain he took. He had done his job and beyond today.

"Dipper?" Said Mabel.

Stan quick grabbed Dipper and hoisted him over his shoulder. "Don't worry about him, just run!" Mabel nodded. She kept on sprinting.

"You Pines people really piss me off!" Shouted Bill in frustration as the chase continued once again.

Mabel started huffing. Unlike her brother, she wasn't on the track team, so she had a tougher time running for so long. The adrenaline is wearing off. Also, it's hard to run in a sweater. Even with the rain, she was hot under there. She turned around to see if Bill was still chasing her.

That's when she ran into her great uncle Ford.

"Ouch." Said Ford as he rubbed his head. "Mabel! What're you doing here!"

"Hurry, Grunkle Ford! Before Bill catches up!"

"Wait, hold on! Where's Stanley and Dipper?"

"We're right here!" Wheezed Stan, still carrying Dipper on his shoulders. McGucket was nowhere to be found.

Ford bulged his eyes. "What happened to him?"

"Fireball. He'll be here any second. Got a plan?"

"No."

"Well, I do. Here, take Dipper." He handed Ford the boy carefully. Then Stan took out Ford's stun gun. "Now go. I don't want you to get hurt if it doesn't work." Ford nodded and ran away with Mabel.

Stan climbed the nearest tree and waited for Bill to come into sight. Later, Bill did come into sight. Stan focused his aim on Bill. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, a nearby woodpecker interrupted his focus, making him miss Bill by a few inches. Bill looked up at Stan.

"Well well well, Stanley Pines. That was a nice trick with your brother. That won't work now." He threw another fireball, breaking the branch that Stan stood on. Stan fell, and let go of the stun gun. It broke from the fall. "What a pity."

"I have a plan B, dumbass." Said stan, getting up to reveal his emergency brass knuckles. "Finally, a good reason to punch a teenager in the face. Come at me, fucker!"

. . . .

Ford pondered on what Mabel had just told him. If Bill is now a human, how does he still have his powers? And he's related to Dipper and Mabel? _Man, that's quite the twist._ Thought Ford. _Oh shit. I hope Stanley will be alright._ He had forgotten all about Stan as Mabel filled him in with all the information regarding Bill.

Mabel and Ford walked into the Mystery Shack, exhausted and spent. It was around 6:45, and the crew was closing up shop.

"Whoa, what happened to you dudes? Why are you dudes always coming back hurt?" Asked Soos with a look of concern.

"It's a long story, Soos. You got a place where I can lay Dipper down and treat him?" Said Ford.

"Uh, sure, lay him down by the register, dude. I'll go and get the first aid. Wow, Dipper looks bad." Said Soos as he walked away.

Wendy looked over to Dipper. "Aw man, what happened to Dipper, Mabel?"

"Bill."

"Wait, Bill? I thought we killed him."

"I thought so too, but he's back. Grunkle Ford said something about a ritual and a statue, but I'm not sure if it'll work anymore."

"Did you say statue? I saw Dipper run in here with a statue looking like Bill. Dipper said he wanted to see Soos as he ran by."

"Ok, I'll ask Soos. Thanks Wendy!"

"Oh my god, Mabel, what happened to your wrist!" Asked Melody, who just walked back in the Shack.

Mabel looked at her wrist, which still gushed blood slowly.

"Huh, oh yeah, that." Said Mabel, laughing half-heartedly. "Might want to get that treated."

"And your forehead, too."

"Huh, who knew?"

By this time Soos came back in with the first aid kit. First he treated Mabel. Other than the two major lacerations, she was an easy fix.

However, for Dipper, who was still unconscious, Soos didn't have enough bandage for him, so he left the Shack to get more. That left Mabel with Wendy, Melody, and Ford.

Holy shit.

She

Was

Spent.

She sat down to watch Ducktective with Ford. They both refused to get up once they sat down.

Then they heard the knocking.

Mabel sprouted up. It's much too early for Soos to be back already. _Who is it?_ She thought silently.

The knocking continued again, growing louder. This snapped Ford out of his nap.

"Mabel, get the crossbow." Said Ford as he grabbed his magnet-ray gun. Wendy equipped her axe right behind.

"Guys? What are you doing?" Asked Dipper, rubbing his eyes as he woke up.

Ford quickly shushed him and made hand gestures pointing to the door and his gun. Dipper nodded as he grabbed a golfing iron and crept towards the door right behind Ford. They surrounded the door on each side, but not in front. Ford silently opened the door, before all four charged out screaming.

"What the heck!? Don't scare me like that!" Said Stanley, standing right at the door, with Mabel pointing the crossbow at his face.

"Oh, sorry Stanley." Said Ford, a little embarrassed. "Wow. Are you okay, Stanley?"

"To be honest, no. I've made it out alive, but so did Bill. He's still out there, Stanford. He'll be in town. I'm sorry for letting you down."

"What are you talking about? You saved us back there. You're a hero, Stanley. Now come in, we'll fix you up. Soos just pulled in."

"Thanks, Sixer." Said Stan with a smile. He looked at his clothes, which were in tatters. "That's a shame. I liked this outfit."

"I'm sure we'll get a new one." Said Ford reassuringly.

Once Soos got prepped up, it's time to treat the wounds. Ford took Stan and Soos took care of Dipper.

Dipper and Stan both thought at how much of a bitch the hydrogen peroxide is right now.

Soon after, both were bandaged up, and it was bedtime. Ford had already told them that they can sleep in tomorrow. They earned it. He also said that he'll be searching for the rare ingredients for the ritual to destroy Bill. Then he sent them off to bed.

"No, Dipper, it's fine, you deserve and need the rest. You've done beyond your job today." Said Ford to Dipper, who wasn't happy with sleeping in at all. "Now, go to bed or you're not participating at all tomorrow."

"Alright, great uncle Ford. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dipper."

 _That kid's gonna be a hero some day. Hell, he's already been multiple times. Mabel's so lucky to have him as a brother._

Ford hummed himself as he got ready for bed and slumber overtook him, silence now dominating the Mystery Shack.

A/N: Please Review and stuff. Hint for next few chapters... something's coming, something big.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait, school just started. I devised a plan on completing this story. Check the bottom after you read the chapter of course. As always, enjoy!

"Uhn." Groaned Dipper as he dragged himself out of bed. He hated sleeping in, but he did admit that he felt refreshed. He looked over to Mabel, who was still sound asleep. He checked his phone. 8:24. Great Uncle Ford was generous enough to give him an extra 3 ½ hours of sleep. Dipper didn't complain. He needed those extra hours. He slept almost 12 hours.

Dipper groaned in pain as he got out of bed. His shoulder hurts a lot. Heck, everything hurts a lot. Dipper took a beating yesterday. He's even surprised with himself that he was able to stand without shrieking.

"Mabel. It's time to get up." Croaked Dipper, lightly shaking her shoulder.

"Fuck, already?"

"Already."

"Fuuuuuck." Said Mabel as she dragged herself out of bed. She went to sleep at 9:30

The twins groggily got dressed as they went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Mornin' kiddos." Said their Grunkle Stan. "Stancakes anyone?"

"Not today." Said Dipper, yawning. Stan nodded as he made himself a stack of Stancakes.

Dipper grabbed a bowl of Overly Sensitive Owl cereal and helped himself. They had a relatively quiet breakfast, but what was there to say? All three were still dog tired, especially Dipper.

After breakfast, Stan stood up. "Alright kids, come with me."

"Grunkle Stan, where now?" Asked Mabel.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. Ford assigned me and you kids to go around the town searching for Bill. This should be an easy day today. So get your stuff together, cuz we're going soon."

"Alright, will do." Replied Dipper.

A few minutes the three were ready, right after Mabel fed Waddles (you thought I forgot about him? No he'll be used for later.) and they were on their way.

They went into Stan's El Diablo and drove into town. Once they found a parking lot, they got out of the car and Stan relayed Ford's plans once again.

"Remember, we're looking for Bill, so remember to always be on alert, though I doubt he'll be in town. We're gonna patrol till three, then we'll get back to the Shack and regroup with Ford. Any questions?" Mabel shot her hand up.

"Can I go to the bathroom again?"

"What is up with you and bathrooms? Sure, sweetie." Said Stan. Dipper could sense nervousness in his grunkle's voice.

"Is something wrong, Grunkle Stan?"

"What? No, I just feel we should cover a lot of ground today."

Dipper flashed a skeptical look. Stan shrugged and sighed.

"Look, kid. I've had this feeling for the last couple of days, but I sense something's not right at all today. I mean, why would Ford want to be all alone in the woods? After all, it's the most dangerous place in the town. Something just doesn't seem right. That's why I'm so nervous. Oh yeah, I never got to ask, how ya feeling, kiddo?"

"I feel much better. Ford brought me some magical medicine from the woods and now I'm back to 100%. My head still hurts though. What about you?"

"To be honest, my injuries may have healed, but I still feel like shit internally. I couldn't get much sleep last night, to put on top of that." Said Stan. Dipper silently agreed. Stan did look a little sleep-deprived.

Soon after Mabel came back from the bathroom and the three were on their way.

It's been an hour already, and nothing suspicious has been seen, yet. They talked to townsfolk about seeing a blonde-haired boy about the same height as Dipper with blue eyes, but no one has seen him. At all.

Later the three decided to have a lunch break so they headed over to Greasy's diner. Dipper noticed that even after their talk, Stan was still very jittery and nervous. Hell, he's been sweating almost as much as Dipper himself, which reminded Dipper that he needs to put on deodorant.

They sat down in a booth as Robbie came and waited on them. He took their drink orders and left.

"Huh, I didn't know Robbie worked here." Said Mabel.

"A lot of things have changed since you left three years back, but in a weird way, it still feels like same old business." Replied Stan. "In fact, Lazy Susan still runs the place."

Robbie came back with their drinks and they ordered their food. Mabel ordered a wrap, Stan ordered a chicken pot pie, and Dipper ordered tacos. (I know diners don't usually have tacos, but I couldn't pass the opportunity. Cue the Dipper Goes to Taco Bell references!)

They say there, patiently waiting, passing the time by talking and Stan showing the kids card tricks.

Minutes passed.

A half hour has passed since they ordered their meal, and Stan was starting to get impatient. He called over Robbie.

"Robbie, what the heck's going on? I came here to eat lunch, not wait for it." He complained.

"I'll go ask Lazy Susan what's up, you're the third one to complain about waiting. I'll be right back." Said Robbie. Dipper smiled as Robbie left. Three years ago, Robbie was a total dick to him. Now, he respects Dipper and actually talked to him as he got off the bus. Who knew?

 _I think he'll turn out fine._

Dipper's thoughts were interrupted by Robbie running out of the kitchen, yelling "FIRE! Everyone out of the building! Now!"

It was crowded, and that was pandemonium. People screamed, coffee mugs and plates flew everywhere. Somehow, a man was stabbed with a fork. It was chaos.

Dipper took action first.

He sprinted to the fire extinguisher, which was encased in glass, and punched through the glass on his first try.

He pulled his hand back from the broken glass to reveal that his hands were cut up pretty badly, but that didn't matter. He stuck his hand back in the glass and pulled out the fire extinguisher. He ran to the kitchen, where the smoke was emitting from.

When Dipper burst into the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was that the cook, Lazy Susan, was unconscious, with a gash on the side of her head. Then he noticed the fire.

The fire's color was an unusual light blue, and Dipper immediately suspected who caused this mess. _Bill._ He muttered in thought as he got to work putting out the fire.

It took a while, but Dipper did eventually put the entire fire out. He wheezed. He had inhaled a lot of smoke, but not enough to send him to the hospital. After taking a couple of seconds to breathe, Dipper went to the now stirring Lazy Susan.

"Ugh, what happened?" Asked Lazy Susan as she rubbed her head.

"It's a really long story." Said Dipper as he helped her up and aided her as they walked out of the restaurant. He looked to Mabel who was relieved to see her twin brother okay. "Mabel, did you call 911?"

"Sure did, they'll be here any second. Hey, where's your hat by the way?"

"My hat?" Dipper patted his bare head. "My hat! I'll be right back." He ran back into the kitchen.

His hat sat on the kitchen floor peacefully. _Thank God it's okay._ Thought Dipper as he picked it up, brushed the dust off, and placed it back on his head. _That ought to do the trick._

Suddenly, a breeze picked up through the door that Dipper had left open. The breeze was cold, and overturned many loose items all around the kitchen. It also rotated the creaky order carousel, which still had a note burning. Dipper grabbed the note and immediately extinguished the flames. Strangely, he had noticed it was in fact their order for lunch. Dipper turned the note over and his face turned white. On the other side was a note:

 _Boy, it's been a long time since I heard good ol' Sixer scream. If you want to join the party, come to the bunker. The entire family's invited. Also, have you tried Lazy Susan's BLT? It's to die for._

 _In most unpleasantness,_

 _Bill_

Dipper raced out of the restaurant. "Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!"

"What's up, kiddo?" Said Stan, sipping a soda that he had probably stolen.

"Quick, check this note out." Said Dipper, handing him the note. His voice cracked on 'note' and Stan laughed at him. Dipper pushed him on and pointed at the note.

"Kid, this is our order." Said Stan, raising an eyebrow.

"No, dammit, the other side." Said Dipper, blushing in frustration.

In approximately the same time it took you to read the note, Stan read it. As he was done, he also turned a sickly pale.

"Kid, find your sister. We gotta go, now." Said Stan, hustling to his El Diablo.

Dipper did as he's told.

"What's with the sudden rush, Grunkle Stan? You late to the chiropractor again?" Asked Mabel as they sat in the car with Grunkle Stan driving even more like a maniac than usual.

"Dipper can explain." Said Stan, still looking at the road. A car honked its horn at him. "Yeah, fuck you too buddy!" He shouted at the car. "Damn traffic."

Dipper waited until after Stan finished his rant for traffic, and he filled Mabel in on every single juicy detail. After telling her, Dipper noticed that Mabel started getting jittery and nervous.

"Grunkle Stan, are we there yet?" She asked impatiently.

"Don't hit me with that annoying shit. Come on, FUCKING DRIVE!" Screamed Grunkle Stan as he honked the car's horn as loud as he could. "Dumbass."

Needless to say, after a lot of swearing, cussing, and horn blaring, they made it back to the Shack. Stan quick made a pit stop and grabbed the best weapons he could find. He gave Dipper a crossbow, Mabel her grappling hook, and Stan took a 12-gauge and a broadsword for himself. (I don't know why Stan would have a broadsword, but you can't be a badass con artist without a broadsword.)

"Ready?" Asked Grunkle Stan as he sheathed his broadsword and loaded the 12-gauge.

Both of the twins nodded.

"Alright, now let's teach this fucker what happens when you mess with the Pines family!" Yelled Stan before sprinting off into the woods. The twins followed close behind.

A/N: There's chapter 13! Updating will slow down a lot, so I'll try for every 7-14 days. The next chapters gonna be a big one, so it's probably leaning to 14 days. Please review, I love reading them!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Long ass chapter. Buckle up.

Both of the twins have already taken off, and though Stan was still right behind them, he was gassed. What kept him going was the thought of saving his brother. Just thinking about Ford leaving him again gave him the shivers, and motivated him to kick in a second wind.

Dipper led the pack as they ran towards Ford's fallout shelter. After a few minutes, they were close, Dipper stopped, along with the other two.

"Alright, we need to split up. In order for this to work, we need a distraction team." Said Dipper. Both Dipper and Stan looked at Mabel.

"What?" Asked Mabel.

"Mabel and I are going to distract Bill, while Grunkle Stan sneaks from behind and rescues Ford. Then we'll save the world again. Piece of cake. Alright, hands in. For Ford."

"For Ford." They all said together. Just as they were branching off, Stan pulled Dipper aside.

"Look, kid, I don't like this one bit. Don't you remember your nightmare? Ford's kept in the same place, maybe we should get help." Said Stan, worry wrinkling his elderly face.

"I'm well aware, Grunkle Stan, but we don't have any more time. Bill's going to kill Ford if we don't rescue him, and only Ford knows the only way to kill Bill. So I'm either saving the world, or I die trying." Said Dipper. Tears began flowing down his eyes as he hugged his Grunkle. "If I never see you again, I love you, Grunkle Stan."

Tears fell down from Stan's eyes. "Don't worry, kiddo," he started, his voice quivering. "You'll be fine." He returned his hug to Dipper.

Next was Mabel. Unlike Dipper and Grunkle Stan, she still didn't know about Dipper and Ford dying in Dipper's nightmare, so she wasn't quite as worried about dying as Dipper.

After hugging Grunkle Stan, the twins and Stan went their separate ways. Hundreds of thoughts swarmed Dipper's mind.

 _Was it really true? Is my nightmare just a pre visioning of what will be? Will Ford and I really die today?_ Thought Dipper. He did recall back in his dream what Bill had said. _Target practice._ He had said after shooting Dipper with his finger.

And right before leaving Bill had sung about seeing Dipper again some sunny day. Dipper looked up at the sky, and as he had predicted but hoped against, the sun was shining brightly, not a single cloud was visible in the sky.

 _Shit._

From all the stress from thinking in the last few minutes, along with the blistering June heat of the sun, Dipper began sweating uncontrollably again. Unfortunately, Mabel was right behind him and promptly made fun of him. Some things never change.

After Mabel made fun of her twin brother, a quick silent period passed until Dipper broke the silence.

"Mabel, do you feel as if something's terribly wrong?" Asked Dipper.

"Yeah. You're being sweatier and more paranoid than usual." Said Mabel jokingly. Dipper flashed her a scowl and she stopped joking.

"No, seriously. Don't you sense anything ominous in the air at all?"

"Nope. I just think you're being paranoid."

"Bill has great uncle Ford. I'm not being paranoid, I'm just being extra precautious." Said Dipper. He was interrupted by tortured screams from not too far away.

Ford's screams.

Dipper looked back at Mabel. "Am I paranoid now? Come on, we have to distract now or else Ford's going to die."

"What do we do?"

"Why didn't you pay attention when I fold you and Grunkle Stan?"

"There was a caterpillar on the ground. I was so intrigued!"

Dipper shook his head. "Ford's fucking done for." He muttered under his breath.

"Dipper. Seriously. What do we need to do?"

"Alright, just follow my lead."

A few minutes later, the twins got into their spots for the plan, and they looked at each other. Dipper nodded to Mabel, and she nodded back. It's go time. They snuck quietly but quickly to where they heard Ford's shrieks.

. . . .

Ford screamed once more in pain before Bill stopped zapping him. He gasped for air, and smoke from his charred and tattered clothing filled his lungs, causing him to cough. Crimson fluid sprayed everywhere and dribbled down his chin. Visible claw marks shredded through his sweater, leaving a bloody residue on his skin in the arms, torso, and legs.

"Boy, this torturing thing's really growing onto me! I should've thought of this millennia ago!" Said Bill, his hands were still sparking small blue streaks of lightning.

Ford coughed once more before he spoke. "What do you want from me? Why am I still alive if you want me dead?"

"Ah, sharp as ever, Fordsy. If it weren't for your brother and those pesky twins, you would've been dead weeks ago." Said Bill, conjuring up a nail file as he started filing his nails. "But I thought, 'Nah, I've got plans for good old Sixer.' Instead, I'm going to kill the boy first and make you watch as you can't do anything to help him. Then I'll kill you. Fez and Shooting Star won't be much of threats after their heroes die." Bill cackled in satisfaction with his plan. It was flawless.

"No, they'll find a way. They always have, and they always will." Said Ford strongly.

"Why do I have to repeat myself every time? Look, I learn from my mistakes, Fordsy. You know, it's still not too late to join me."

"Why the fuck would I join you, especially now?"

"Because if you don't comply with every word I say, Pine Tree's nightmare will come true. Unless you want me to take the boy under my wing."

That definitely shut Ford up. He felt a great sickness building up in his stomach. If he didn't join Bill, Dipper would have to, or else they'll both die. _Fuck. No way out… or is there? I hope they come soon._ Thought Ford.

Bill was anticipating that they were coming. He was just waiting. Everything was coming according to plan. Now he has to just sit and wait…

. . . .

Dipper hid behind the last tree before the clearing where Bill kept Ford. Twenty feet away, Mabel hid behind another tree. Dipper looked at the scene, where Ford was being tortured once again. Behind the torture scene was Stan, also hiding behind a tree. Stan gave a thumbs up, then Mabel, then Dipper. The plan's good to go. Dipper turned to Mabel, and as they both nodded they went into the clearing.

"Alright, Bill. We surrender, now hand over Great Uncle Ford!"

"Ah, Pine Tree and Shooting Star. How nice of you to come here." Said Bill, taking out a napkin from his pocket, and cleaning his blood-stained hands. "As much as I'd love to release your great uncle, I simply cannot do that. Although the Pines family has always been a pain in my butt, I've decided to give Fordsy here a chance to become my assistant." Bill gestured over to Ford, who was chained to a tree, blood dribbling down his chin.

"Great Uncle Ford!" Yelled Dipper. He faced the demon that's embodied as an adolescent boy. "Please, I'll do anything, just give us back our great uncle."

Bill smiled. "Good. I always wanted you as an apprentice anyway. I love young blood."

"What?" Asked Dipper, confused.

"Don't do it , Dipper!" Yelled Ford. "You have no idea what he'll do to you if you agree."

"What do you say, kid?" Asked Bill, holding his hand out while igniting it with his signature blue flame.

Dipper thought for a while. Stanley knew it was now or never. He snuck up to Ford and used a hairpin to unlock the shackles. Ford looked surprised, but Stan quickly shushed him. Once all the chains were off of Ford, Stan helped him down and they faced Bill.

Stan whispered to Ford. "You need to get the ingredients for the ritual now."

"I know, but how will we fend off Bill?"

Stan thought for a moment. He perked up. "You remember those invulnerability pills you had us take for the weirdness trip two years ago?"

Ford perked up too. "I've got one left. It should only last an hour though. I'm not sure it'll be enough time though."

"And I suck at swallowing pills."

"Give it to Dipper. Believe me, he can take care of himself. Now I have to go. Only an hour and a half until the cataclysmic event occurs." And with that, Ford took off.

This took Bill's attention, and he whipped his head around to Stan. He started shaking in rage.

"No!" Screamed Bill, firing a blue ball of flame at Ford, who was running away. Ford was easily able to dodge the fireball, and he slipped away into the wilderness. Bill turned back to Dipper, Mabel, and Stan, who had slipped the pill to Dipper while Bill looked away. "YOU!" He said as he literally exploded in rage, sending blue tongues of flame everywhere. All three were knocked back from the explosion.

"Uhn." Grunted Stan from the impact of the forest ground. He looked over to Dipper. "Dipper." He whispered to the boy. Dipper piped up. "Take the pill. Now." Stan shut up once Bill got back into hearing range.

Bill picked Stan up by his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "I'll finish you first." Bill's hands lit up in blue flames, ready to kill Stan.

"Hands off, you shitheaded prick!" Said Stan as he delivered a testicle rupturing kick to Bill. Bill immediately let go of Stan and hunched over.

"Holy shit, that hurt." Said Bill, out of breath.

"I know that hurts because that's happened to me plenty of times!" Said Stan, sucker-punching Bill in the face.

"Way to go, Grunkle Stan!" Cheered Mabel.

"Thanks, pumpkin." Replied Stan with a toothy grin.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Dipper nervously.

"We've got a pretty difficult task ahead of us. Until Ford comes back, we have to keep piss pants busy." Said Stan.

"What's that have to do with this pill?" Asked Dipper, taking it out.

"Just swallow it. It makes you nearly invulnerable. Ford's only got one, and I suck at swallowing pills, so you've got it."

"What about you guys?"

"Mabel and I are going to assist you till we drop."

Dipper started to protest, but a certain demon was waking again. He shrugged and took the pill. A wave of power surged through his body, along with an almost dizzying wave of confidence.

Bill spat out blood. He looked at the three, and smiled. "You people really are idiots. You think you can take me on?"

"You're outnumbered, shithead." Replied Stan.

"I really don't like your tone, Fez." Said Bill.

"I don't like your face." Said Stan.

"Savage." Said Mabel, applauding Stan.

"Whatever. If you choose to die, then you will die." Said Bill as he charged, ready to attack.

The three split off and attacked him all at once. Dipper distracted Bill in front as Mabel and Stan attacked the sides. Needless to say, the plan was working. Bill was getting the literal shit beaten out of him.

Once the element of surprise was faded, Bill countered the blows with a punch in Stan's ribs and a kick at Mabel's knee. Stan and Mabel got back up immediately, but Bill was prepared. With a quick flick, a ring of fire shot out from his body, hitting Stan, Dipper, and Mabel.

The force of the fire ring shot all of them 20 feet back. Stan flew back and hit a tree, knocking him out. Now only Mabel and Dipper remain.

"Ah, Pine Tree and Shooting Star. It will feel so nice to kill you pests once and for all!"

"Bullshit! You're not killing us!" Said Mabel, wiping the blood off her nose.

"Mabel, now's not the time to make him angry…" Said Dipper nervously. He was only acting. The immunity will surprise Bill and give him an advantage.

"Shut up you annoying shits." Said Bill once more as he towered over the two. Dipper pushed Mabel behind her for protection. Bill snapped his fingers and Mabel started levitating in the air.

"Mabel!" Cried Dipper, trying to grab her and pull her back down. Bill then backhands Dipper, causing him to fall to the ground. He spat out blood. That was less painful than her bought. He was expecting no pain at all. _I guess the pill only reduces the pain greatly._ He thought.

"What the hell, you too." Said Bill as he raised his other arm and lifted Dipper up in the air. "I don't have time to deal with you rats. And I don't want to kill you yet. I've got more important matters to deal with. Now if you excuse me…" He pushed his arms, and Dipper, along with his sister, sailed in different directions.

Dipper smashed against a tree. His head spun, but other than that, he didn't get hurt too bad. He looked over to Mabel, who also smacked into a tree. Dipper cringed, and Mabel fell down. Alas, Mabel fell to the ground, but her body fell onto a sharp hill down, and Dipper heard every noise of her falling down with a disgusting thump at the bottom. Even without his twin sense, Dipper knew Mabel was hurt bad. He looked up to Bill, his eyes filled with fury.

"You will pay for that, Cipher."

Bill was surprised that Dipper wasn't shrieking in pain, but he played it cool. He stuck his hands out and made a mocking face. "Make me."

Dipper immediately got up and wiped the blood off his nose. "You've officially pissed me off, Bill."

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

"This." And Dipper charged at Bill, completely surprising him.

A/N: There's chapter 14! Chapter 15's going to be another important one. As always, review! From now on I'll try a chapter every week.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Prepare to read over 3,200 words.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit…" mumbled Ford as he sprinted through the dense Oregon forest. It took him fifteen minutes to get to the Shack, barely enough time to end Bill once and for all. His throats was hot and dry, and his legs were burning like the dickens, but he kept pushing. He was gonna go everything in his power to make sure that Dipper's nightmare won't come true.

He rushed into the gift shop. _Where in hell could the statue be?_ He asked himself. _Where's the only place with locks in the house besides the bathrooms? Of course, the office!_ He sprinted towards the office.

"Hey, Mr. Pines, is there something I can help you with?" Asked Soos as Ford ran by him.

"Where is the statue?" Asked Ford, anxiousness and nervousness rising in his voice.

"The statue? Oh yeah, it's in the office." Said Soos.

Ford patted his pockets. _Dammit. I lost my keys._ "Can you open it up for me?"

"Sure, dawg." Said Soos. He paused. "Wait, how do I know it's really you and not some impostor?" Soos's eyes narrowed.

"Soos, I really don't have the time for this." Said Ford impatiently.

"That's exactly what an impostor would say!" Said Soos, pointing his finger at Ford.

"What the hell are you talking about? It's me, Stanford!" He waved his arms about.

"I told Dipper that u would guard this room with my life. I'm not allowing anyone in."

"Soos, get out of the way. The fate of our entire dimension depends on it." Said Ford as he swiped the keys from Soos.

Soos took the keys and pushed Ford back. "No can do. You're not tricking me."

"You don't know what you're dealing with. Stand down before someone gets hurt."

"Big mistake, dude. I've taken martial arts classes and almost mastered in them."

"You really don't want to do this, Soos. Now stand down now before Dipper dies."

"You're lying. You're trying to trick me. I won't let Dipper down."

"If you keep this up, there will be no Dipper to let down. Now, STAND ASIDE." Said Ford as he swiped the keys and started inserting the key into the lock.

"Noooooooooo!" Screamed Soos, but in a dark, hellish voice as he side tackled Ford, knocking the keys out of his hand.

"Uhn!" Grunted Ford from the hard impact. "Wait, I remember that voice…" he started, until Soos started convulsing and transformed into the ugly beast in front of Ford.

"The Shapeshifter!" Gasped Ford. The Shapeshifter laughed.

"It is I, Stanford Fillbrick Pines."

"How is that possible? How did you escape?"

"Your buddy Bill Cipher let me out. He offered me to be his right hand man in the destruction of your world. At last, I shall get my revenge. And the best part is I can rough you up a bit." The Shapeshifter cracked its knuckles.

"Stand aside, Shapeshifter. Don't fall for Bill's flattery. He'll trick you once he gets the chance."

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't. It doesn't matter to me as long as I'm out of that damn cryogenic chamber. It was cold in there. Why wasn't I offered a blanket?"

This question froze Ford. "I, uh, actually, I don't-UHN!" He grunted as the shapeshifter shoulder checked him, sending him flying. He slowly got back up and spat out some blood. "You… never… asked… for… one. Wait a minute… where's Soos and the other employees?"

"Oh, them? I just knocked them out. Don't worry, they shouldn't be too broken." Said the Shapeshifter coldly.

"Listen, I'm sorry for how I treated you, but the fate of our entire universe depends on me!" Pleaded Ford. He needs to get in there and head back. Not only for the universe's sake, but also for Dipper's sake.

"Sorry freak. I've got orders."

"Well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Said Ford as he put on his electron gloves, humming in power.

The Shapeshifter sighed. "You are going to regret this." He said before they charged and clashed into battle.

. . . .

It was silent.

Peacefully silent.

The aroma of lightly burning candles fill the darkened church. It is nearly vacant, except for one person. A priest, silently praying in the pews. His eyes were closed as he concentrated in prayer, making sure that nothing interrupted his private time with the one above.

He opened his eyes. Sunlight poked through the stained glass murals on the right side of the church, making the church floor a calming blue. He closed his eyes again.

That's when he started hearing noises.

 _Crack._ He opened his eyes suddenly. Stress crept on his face. He knew that those sounds weren't natural.

 _Bang._ "Uhn!" _Boom. Thud._ Sweat started slowly dripping down the priest's face. The sounds were getting louder, or they were coming nearer.

The priest decided to end his praying session a little early to investigate what's making those gut-wrenching sounds. He genuflected to the altar and started heading to the back of the church, where the exit is.

It didn't take very long for the priest to figure out what was making those sounds.

One last _crack_ was heard, until a crash pierced the silence of the church, and the priest looked to the left and he couldn't believe his eyes.

Someone, or something had crashed through one of the glass-stained murals on the wall of the church. It left a giant exposed hole, where the sun poked through prominently. It smashed against the pew before it thumped back on the floor. The priest recognized it as a teenage boy. His clothes were ripped to shreds and cuts were everywhere on the teenager's body. His hat had fallen off his head and traveled a couple of feet before stopping.

"Oh my goodness!" Said the priest as he ran over and kneeled to the boy's side. He was barely conscious. "What happened to you?"

The boy coughed up a little blood, but as he started to answer, a figure covered the prominent sunshine that once poked through the broken mural. The priest turned around to see another teenage boy, with blonde hair, standing on the base of the window. He also noticed that the blonde haired boy summoned blue fire from his hands.

"Get back, demon!" Said the priest, pulling out a miniature cross and a rosary. "Go back to Satan!"

"Satan, you say?" Said the blonde-haired boy. "I met him a couple of times before. I like his work."

"Back! Why must you attack this young man?"

"Listen, I'd love to chat, but I've got a very busy schedule ahead of me, so if you could let go of Dipper Pines, and I'll be on my way."

"As a priest and a United States citizen, I will not let you kill this young man."

"Too bad. I kinda liked you." The boy ignited his hands with blue flames as he shot a fireball at the priest, hitting him square in the stomach. The priest grimaced in pain and toppled over, his hands holding on the wound.

"Bill, you're going to wish you never did that." Said Dipper as he somehow managed to find the will to rise again. "This time you've taken it way too far, and today, your reign will end!"

Bill only laughed. "Yeah, right. You're the one bleeding all over the place. But I will admit, you're a tank. I thought you would be dead by now."

Dipper smiled. "What can I say? Us Pines' are known to be fighters."

Bill suddenly backhanded Dipper. Dipper spat blood as he was slapped, spraying the church floor. Each blow is starting to become more painful, meaning that the pill's effect is starting to wear off. Dipper's running out of time, and he knew it. He needed Ford back. He got back to his senses and faced Bill once more.

Dipper smiled at Bill once again, showing Bill his bloody teeth. "Come on, you hit like a baby. I've known bullies half my age who hit harder."

Bill, in rage, backhanded Dipper again, but this time he did so with a clenched fist. The pain doubled, and Dipper flew five feet back, crashing against the church pew. A disgusting moan escaped his lips. He tried to get back up, but Bill already picked him up and off the ground.

He held Dipper by the neck and pulled him closer to his face. "I'm not playing nice guy anymore. If you want pain, then it's pain you'll get!" Right after saying that, Bill threw Dipper through the other side of the church, sending him crashing through another glass mural.

 _Crash. Thump._ "Uhn." _Silence._

Dipper coughed up some more blood. The pain is really starting to kick in. In retrospect it probably wasn't a good idea to piss Bill off. He tried to get up again…

Bill jumped from the base of the church window and landed on top of Dipper, delivering a nasty kick right in his gut. He remained on top of Dipper. Dipper's mouth became a fountain of his own blood. He became desperate to find any way to gain an advantage.

Then he saw it.

A decently sized chunk of broken glass from the mural. This is just the break that Dipper needs.

Without hesitation, he reached and picked the shard up and jabbed it into Bill's left leg, causing a bloodcurdling scream before Dipper was kicked once more in the face before Bill finally got off of him.

Dipper ran for it.

He booked it, sprinting and limping at the same time towards the safety of the forest trees again.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Bill shot a fireball, hitting Dipper in the back, knocking him over. When he hit the ground, he noticed a body lying on the forest ground.

Mabel.

Dipper quickly shoved the glass shard in his pocket before Bill picked him up once again.

"You are a serious pain in my ass. It'll be nice not seeing you again." Said Bill, spitting in Dipper's face.

Dipper fished both of his hands in both of his pockets without Bill noticing. He inconspicuously pulls out the glass shard and his pocket knife.

"How about you not see me now?" Said Dipper as he jabbed the glass shard and the pocket knife into both of Bill's eyes. Blood immediately gushed out of Bill's eye sockets, flowing down his face.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGHHHH!" Shrieked Bill. He tightened his clench on Dipper's neck, cutting his skin, before throwing Dipper hard into the ground once more. "That hurts so much more than my one eye! FUCK!"

Dipper side-kicked Bill's legs, tripping him. This should buy him enough time. He looked over to Mabel, who was barely conscious.

"Mabel?" He said hoarsely. He crawled over to her.

"Uhn…" said Mabel as she sat up and rubbed her head. A fresh stream of blood streaked down her nose. Dipper gasped. She looked nearly broken. Almost as hurt as she was in his nightmare. "Dipper?" She peeped one eye open and she looked at him.

"Oh my god, Dipper…" said Mabel, at a loss of words. Dipper looked like he went through a blender. Twice.

"Mabel, get up. Now." Said Dipper. "We have to move now or we're dead."

That snapped Mabel out of her trance.

They helped each other out as they climbed up the hill, and came back into the clearing where the fight began.

They limped over to where Stan still lied unconscious. They sat down, exhausted.

"What the hell do we do now?" Asked Mabel.

"I guess we stick to the plan and keep Bill busy."

"I don't know, Dipper. We can't stall him forever."

"I'm well aware of that, Mabel. I guess the best thing we can do is hope that Ford's coming soon."

"Speaking of which, why isn't Bill like killing us right now?"

"I may or may not have potentially blinded him." Said Dipper proudly. He tried to puff his chest out, but it made him cough up a little blood, causing him to slouch up again.

"Look at you… you're a mess." Said Mabel.

"I'm fine." Said Dipper weakly.

"I guess the invulnerability pill really works, huh?"

"I guess so."

"Does it work now?"

"It started wearing off ten minutes ago."

"Do you think it still works?"

"I sure as hell hope so, or we better pray that Grunkle Ford comes back in time. Something tells me that jabbing Bill in the eyes is only something temporary. I hope he comes back soon."

"Pffff, don't worry, Dipper! Grunkle Ford is fine!"

. . . .

Ford was not fine.

His encounter with the Shapeshifter had taken a serious toll on his body.

"Uhn." He managed to groan. It still boggled his mind that he actually managed to incarcerate the Shapeshifter.

He stood over the Shapeshifter's limp body. He admitted that he felt some remorse for how he treated the Shapeshifter. But Ford's got more important things to attend to.

Speaking of which…

Ford cocked his head to the door of the office. He took out the keys and fiddled with them in his bloody fingers until he found the right one. He inserted the key into the lock and opened the door…

Ford gasped and dropped the keys.

The statue.

The statue was broken.

That's exactly what Ford did not want. This just made the entire trip down pointless. The ritual would've only worked if the statue was fully intact.

"Dammit." He said in frustration. He wasted all of that time. Unless…

He gathered all of the parts that broke off the statue.

"This is going to take a miracle…" he muttered to himself. He then took out an eye dropper filled with the alien adhesive that was supposed to be used to seal up the rift. "I hope this works."

Ford suddenly remembered about the others facing Bill. He sped up his work as fast as possible.

 _Just another dollop or two and we're good to go._ He thought to himself. He knew he's run out of time. His estimated time of the pill wearing off its properties had passed five minutes ago.

Soon enough the statue was put back together again (unlike Humpty Dumpty) and with a swish of his cloak and the creaking of the spinning office chair that he just sat in, Ford was off, racing to the bunker, praying that he wasn't too late.

. . . .

It was a very convenient time for Stan to wake up. He couldn't have timed it better, even if he tried.

He's not a genius, but he knows that the 15 year old twins need him right now.

He hugged the two twins, who embraced his hug.

"Kids!" He said hoarsely as he squeezed them tight. When they broke apart, Stan stared at Dipper. "Whoa, Dipper. You alright?"

"I'm fine, for the time being. Bill will be back any second now, and Great uncle Ford hasn't arrived yet." Said Dipper.

"What do we do if Bill comes back before Grunkle Ford?" Asked Mabel.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I'd still be going toe to toe with him if I could, but the pill most likely wore off. So keeping Bill busy like we were wouldn't work or all of us would be dead."

"I've got nothing." Said Mabel.

"I got nothing." Said Stan.

"Looks like we're out of ideas." Said Dipper.

"Well, what can we do now? We can't just stand here and die! Oh shit, were toast!" Said Mabel.

Stan pondered. "Wait, Mabel, say that again."

"Oh shit, we're toast?"

"No no, the other one."

"What can we do now?"

"No, the other one."

"We can't just stand here and die?"

"There we go. I have an idea, though it's probably really shitty."

"Any idea's better than no idea." Said Dipper.

"Ok, if you insist. We just hide until Ford comes back."

"I guess we got nothing to lose. Wait, do you hear that?" Said Dipper. They all hushed and stayed silent.

Sure enough, there was crunching on the forest floor nearby. They scrambled to get out of the clearing behind a bush, and did so just in time before a figure sprinted into the clearing.

Through the bushes, they couldn't see the figure clearly. All three of them hoped that the figure was Ford, but it's better safe than sorry.

Dipper volunteered to take a closer look at the figure. He silently backed up from the bushes and hid behind a tree to take a closer look.

The figure appeared to be searching for something, or someone.

Dipper narrowed his eyes. As he came into a clearer focus, he noticed the familiar tan overcoat with patches on the elbows. Dipper breathed a sigh of relief as he mouthed to the other two "it's Ford."

They simultaneously came out of the shrubbery and back into the clearing. Ford turned around and smiled weakly, but said nothing.

"Great uncle Ford!" Said Dipper as he came over to him. "You've got the stuff to end Bill once and for all." Ford gave Dipper a blank stare.

"You do have it, don't you?" Continued Dipper as he backed up a step.

Ford was about to say something, until another loud rustle and a booming voice said "HEY!"

All four of them turned their heads around to see…

Ford?!

"Wait, WHAT?!" Said Mabel in confusion.

Dipper, Mabel, and Stan turned back to Ford #1.

"What the hell's going on here?" Asked Stan to Ford #1.

"Don't trust him, Stanley! It's an impostor!" Said Ford #2 behind them. A chill ran down all three's spines. That was Ford's voice.

As they turned around again to face Ford #1 before they were attacked.

First, Mabel was raised and thrown twenty feet back, landing with a rough thump. Her body went limp.

Stan got kicked in the nuts. It was as hard, if not harder, than he had given to Bill. He was socked in the face and thrown into a tree right on his back.

Last but definitely worst, Dipper took the full fury from the Ford doppelgänger. Punch, kick, head butt, backhand. Let's just say that Dipper was getting the shit beaten out of him.

Before the doppelgänger finished, he summoned a blue fireball from his hand, and smashed it on Dipper's face, sending him flying.

Dipper landed right at Ford #2's feet. He was very slow to get up. If the pill was still working, it surely would've expired by then. Ford #2 helped Dipper up.

"Great uncle Ford? Is that really you?" Asked Dipper.

"Yes, *****. It's really me." Said Ford. (The asterisks are meant to be Dipper's real name. Since I'm a good egg I won't reveal it.)

"Please tell me you've got the statue and all the other stuff." Said Dipper.

"Yes, I've got it, but I'm not 100% sure it'll work."

"What?"

"The statue was broken, so I used the alien adhesive to put it back together."

"Well, SHIT." Said Dipper frankly. "And it looks like we're the only ones conscious at the moment. Great."

"Here, Dipper take this." Said Ford, handing him what looks like a miniature version of the Quantum Destabilizer. "This should at least do something."

How reassuring.

Dipper faced where the doppelgänger stood, only to see he has disappeared.

"Uh, Great uncle Ford?"

Ford looked over and sweat started beading on his face.

"Peekaboo." Said Bill, still disguised as Ford before attacking them by surprise.

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, chapter 15. Probably the longest chapter in this story. As always, review. I love the support.


	16. Chapter 16

"Good afternoon, citizens of Gravity Falls. I'm Shandra Jimenez, for the 4 o'clock news. We have received breaking news about the finding of previously lost Fiddleford McGucket, who was found by police just hours ago in the woods. Reporting at the police station is our beloved Toby Determined, with more on the story. Toby?"

"Thanks, Shandra. Now, I've been told by Mr. McGucket that he was directly involved with the incident involving the Gravity Falls graveyard, and the missing. He also said that he was not alone in the woods while he was missing. He said he wasn't in control. He does not know where the missing body from the graveyard is. He does not know who was in the woods with him, and he could not answer any other questions. Currently, McGucket is being sent to the Gravity Falls hospital for concussion treatment. That's all we have right now. Toby Determined signing off."

"Thank you, Toby. In other news, police is investigating over the case of the fire at Greasy's Diner that took place hours ago. The Police Department hasn't ruled out arson, but it appears that the cause is most likely just a kitchen fire. The cook, Lazy Susan, also suffers from a concussion. The eyewitnesses are still yet to be questioned.

"In breaking news, a local church priest was sent to the hospital after being found unconscious in the church. We now go back to our special reporter Nick Thompson with the witness that found Father Michael Adams in this state."

"Thanks, Shandra. I'm here with Manly Dan Corduroy, who says he came back to the church to 'talk to his wife' when he saw the grisly sight. Mr. Corduroy, what was going through your head when you saw Father Adams?"

"Of course, I first ran to assist him. He was clearly unconscious. I rolled him over and there was a gory burn wound. I immediately dialed 911 and did CPR before the paramedics came."

"Do you think this is, at all, an accident?"

"No, sir. There were blood stains all around the church floor, and on both sides the stained glass murals were shattered. I'm no cop, but I think this was an attack."

"Well, there you have it. The Gravity Falls Forensics Department is currently tracing the blood samples to see if in fact, the blood is Mr. Adams's. We have talked to other Gravity Falls citizens for their opinions on this supposed attack."

First was Nate and Lee. "I'm not sure what to say." started Nate. "There haven't really been any serious crimes since Gideon Gleeful's conspiracy against the town. Now that there's at least two major crimes that we know of in the first week of summer. Not exactly the best way to start the summer vacation."

Next was Mr. Poolcheck. "Business is going down for the pool concessions. There's barely anyone here, and we're in the middle of our first heat wave. It just breaks my heart that no one's here enjoying what I've spent almost all of my life preparing for."

Last was Sheriff Blubbs. "I find it suspicious that these three attacks all happeed in the same week. I mean, Mr. McGucket was being treated for burn wounds, Greasy's Diner was almost burned down, and Mr. Adams is being sent to the hospital for one major burn wound. I fear that these crimes are connected, and the criminal is still out there. I want the citizens to report any suspicious activity, and stay indoors with someone, especially after dusk."

Thompson spoke once more. "Mr. Adams is currently under critical condition at the Gravity Falls Hospital. That's all we have for you, Thompson signing off."

"Thank you, Thompson. That's all the news we have for you today. Stay tuned in at 10 o'clock for the evening news with more on these stories. Until then, I'm Shandra Jimenez. Thank you for tuning in. Up next, 'Why You Ackin' Cray Cray!'"

The TV buzzed off, silencing the hum of electricity. The room darkened a little from the light of the TV being turned off.

Candy Chiu held the remote, sitting next to her friend Grenda. A few seconds passed before Candy spoke up.

"Grenda, I am worried about Mabel. She hasn't answered any of my calls, and I haven't seen her at all in town. The Mystery Shack was even closed today, and it's a Friday!"

"I don't know what's going on," answered Grenda. "But all that I do know is that it's dangerous out there right now."

"I'm worried about her though."

"Mabel can take care of herself. She's proven it time and time. I'm sure everything is just fine."

"I know, but I haven't seen Mabel in almost a week." (that part of the sentence is very important if you can remember why. Come to think of it, I might have some time issues with this story. Review if you want it to be fixed. If not, I'll leave it alone.) "A lot of things can happen in a week."

"It's alright. Remember, she's got Dipper to keep her company. She's never alone."

"O-ok." said Candy. That last statement made her feel better, but there was one nagging thought in her head.

Sheriff Blubbs had a point. These crimes are way too similar and close each other to not be connected. Something big's going on. Something huge. (Candy's thought is right.) After all, they haven't seen the Pines family at all in days.

"Well, what can we do?" asked Candy.

"I think the best thing we can do is just wait. It's too dangerous out there." answered Grenda.

Candy nodded. There was nothing they could do.

All she could do was pray. Pray that whatever's happening to the Pines family isn't at all, mixed in with the police investigations.

Unfortunately for Candy, the truth is the exact opposite. The Pines family had everything to do with the current police investigations.

A/N: Well that's Chapter 16. Should fill in some plot holes. I mean, come on. The towns folks aren't that dumb. Should be a break from the action. Keep the heart rate down. Probably the only intercalary chapter in the entire story. Chapter 17 will be a big chapter. As always, review.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Almost 4,000 words. Get the popcorn.

Mabel felt awful. Physically and mentally. Hell, even socially. And there was not a single thing she could do.

Nothing at all.

Now she sits there, restricted once more by chains, next to her great uncle Stanley, as they hopelessly watch the battle between their brothers and Bill. They were forced to watch every single blow, all the blood, and hear the wet sounds of what Bill does to Dipper and Ford.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

Mabel and Stan continued to struggle with the chains, trying to find some way to break free, though they have already tried a numerous amount of times.

She winced at every individual blow that Dipper and Ford took, each time her heart dropped. She had never seen Dipper in so much pain before. Not when he came to rescue her from Bill's bubble during Weirdmageddon. Not when she had to beat Bill out of him. Not when he came to rescue her right before Bill became human once more. Not even when he helped her up after temporarily blinding Bill. Every single time she's seen him hurt was when he was standing up for her or rescuing her. This thought that surfaced in her head made her sick to her stomach.

What Bill had told Dipper three years ago before possessing him was true.

What had Mabel done for Dipper? He's always been sacrificing his research and investigations with the journal, and even at times he's risked his life for her. And what had she done to return the favor?

She had done little to nothing.

These thoughts that are recurring through her head made her tear up. All the stress, all the emotion of the last few days that has been building up in her, all of that exploded.

She wailed with both self pity and anger st herself.

 _No._ she thought to herself after letting it all out. _I'm not going to submit to Sweatertown this time. Dipper needs me, especially now. I'll finally put him in front of myself this time. I'm gonna be the hero this time._ Her little pep talk with herself gave her a rush of confidence and comfort. Maybe everything will be alright. But she's got to act now if everything will be alright.

It's now or never.

Never or now.

(It's clear that the author's stalling the time.)

. . . . (Further proof that the author is stalling)

With a great struggle, she managed to take out her grappling hook.

"What're ya doing pumpkin?" Whispered Stanley as he winced after a loud crunch came from the direction of Dipper.

"I think I have an idea. Don't put too much attention on me."

Stan nodded.

Mabel scooched over right next to a tree, which was only ten feet away from them. Then she used her grappling hook to get up to a branch of the tree.

 _So far so good._ She thought to herself. She then quietly scooches to the end of the branch and put her chained arms around the branch.

 _Here goes._

She yanked both of her hands upwards, but the chain stayed strong. She grunted in pain from the shock of the impact as the chains dug into her wrist. _This is going to take a few tries._

Eventually, her plan had worked, and the chain between her hands broke. Mabel gasped as the pressure from the cuffs ceased, dissolving into dust. Her wrists bore messy looking cuts and burns from trying so many times. She immediately got back to work.

Not a moment to waste.

"Grunkle Stan!" Called Mabel. "I'm going to get you free."

"How?"

Mabel spotted a rather large rock not too far away.

"I've got an idea and it's gonna rock!"

Mabel crawled down the tree and hurried to the rock.

It was much larger than she had first seen it.

She had taken a few tries before lifting the rock.

"Ugh," she panted while carrying the rock. _It's gotta be at least 75 pounds._ "Grunkle Stan, put the chains on that stump there." She gestured her head to the stump fifteen feet away from Stan.

She waddled over to Stan, still carrying the large rock. She almost lost her grip, and the rough texture of the rock scraped her palms. Stan opened up his arms and made the chain link right on top of the stump. Then, mustering all of her strength, Mabel lifted the rock above her head and smashed it down on the chain. It didn't work the first time, but after about ten tries, the chain broke free, liberating Stan, and turned to dust.

"Thanks, pumpkin!" Beamed Stan, proud of his great niece.

"We got no time to lose. We need to help Dipper and Ford! Now, do you remember where we put all of the weapons? I kinda hit my head and forgot where it went."

"The weapons?" Stan pondered for a minute. "Oh yeah, it's out by the bush we hid behind not too long ago."

"And why didn't we use them again?"

Stan shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe a hole in the story by the author."

"Maybe. Let's get those weapons." Said Mabel.

 **Quick time out… shoot. I need to fill in some holes in this story. Please review or PM me if you noticed any plot holes in this story so I know what I missed and I can fix it. Gentle reminder that this is my first fanfic and honestly I don't think I'm doing bad at all.**

They snuck around the fighting as quickly as possible. Sure enough, the weapons were all there.

Stan equipped the 12 gauge and latched the broadsword to his belt. Mabel grabbed Dipper's crossbow and smiled in determination.

They were ready.

Just as they were ready to head out and join the battle, a flash of pink went into Mabel's vision. She turned around to see her favorite pig in the world, Waddles. (I am a man of my word.)

"What are you doing out here?" Asked Mabel, rubbing Waddles's head. "Go back home Waddles, it's not safe here."

Waddles stayed still, and sneezed. During the fraction of the second that Waddles sneezed, he suddenly turned a sickly green, and became just slightly malformed. Then it suddenly returned back to its rosy pink and milled about as if nothing happened.

Mabel had not noticed it, but Stan had.

"Uh, Mabel, I wouldn't be so near that pig if I were you." He started backing up from Waddles. "It just sneezed and turned green." Ford had warned Stan that there was a breach in his bunker the night before and to take all precautions.

"What're you talking about? Waddles is fine." Said Mabel, looking at Stan. Once more, the pic sneezed and turned the same sickly green and became slightly malformed. The pig turned pink once more when Mabel turned around. "Now, let's go help Dipper and Ford. Waddles, please go back to the Shack."

The pig slowly obliged, and started trotting in the direction of the Shack.

"See, Grunkle Stan? What's making you so paranoid?" Asked Mabel, once again facing Stan.

Stan looked up at something about three to four feet above Mabel's head, similar to when Mabel and Soos saw the Gobblewonker behind Dipper at Scuttlebutt Island.

"Now what's wrong?" Started Mabel, rotating around to look at what Stan was looking at. "I don't see - UHN!" She grunted from the blow of a shadowy creature. She landed a few feet away, her head spinning. She heard Stan fire his 12-gauge, the beast's roar in pain, then heard Stan shriek in pain. Mabel noticed that the beast's screams were familiar. She looked at her wounds on her upper stomach and lower torso. Three claw marks were apparent, and they ripped right through her sweater. That's two ruined sweaters already. Thin red lines of blood appeared on her undershirt.

Mabel turned around and faced the creature. Except, the creature was no longer there. Where the shadowy figure once stood was Waddles. _What the hell?_ She contemplated to herself. This time, she pieced it together quickly. Mabel instinctively grabbed Dipper's crossbow and aimed it at Waddles.

"I know it's you, Shapeshifter! I'm not afraid of you!"

Waddles convulsed, and there stood the Shapeshifter. He focused his eyes on Mabel's wound. He licked his lips in his new craving for blood. After all, he hasn't tasted human blood in about 33-34 years. Mabel covered up her wounds with her arms, still aiming the crossbow at the Shapeshifter.

"Pervert." She said absentmindedly. After all, the wounds were near her chest. She kept her aim on the Shapeshifter's skull. "What the fuck do you want?" She said very impatiently.

"I want to kill you." Said the Shapeshifter very plainly.

Mabel groaned. "Ugh, this bullshit again. Can you kill me later? I gotta help my brother, so go away."

"I don't take orders from a teenage girl."

"But you do take orders from a flying Dorito who's now a teenage boy. Wow. Sexist."

The Shapeshifter flustered. "Well, I didn't mean that. I just said -"

"Yeah, you just said my ass, you sexist, perverted creep."

The Shapeshifter blushed in embarrassment. "Look, I didn't mean to be sexist or anything, I just have my orders."

Mabel smiled, but only for a second. She had the Shapeshifter off guard, and Stan had come back behind the Shapeshifter, with his broadsword unsheathed, ready to attack. She nodded to Stan.

"And we have orders too. Now, Grunkle Stan!" She boomed. Stan obviously obeyed Mabel and leaped in to attack.

With a very clean swipe, Stan's broadsword had met its destination and made its mark. The sword cut through the Shapeshifter's arm like a hot knife through butter. The dismembered arm landed on the forest ground with a wet thud, lime-green blood gushing from the laceration, almost as viscous as tar.

For a few seconds, the three just stood there, staring at the arm. Then the Shapeshifter, as expected, boomed a blood-curdling cry, staggering backwards, his intact hand covering up the stump where his other arm's humerus would have been located. He then fell on his back, going limp.

Stan laughed. "Ha ha! We did it, pumpkin! Cmon!" He said, waving for her to come. "Dipper and Ford aren't gonna save themselves!"

"Yeah, I'll be...right...there…." said Mabel, slurring the words. Suddenly she didn't feel so good. She went down on one knee, and felt incredibly light-headed.

"Mabel? Mabel, come on, get up, sweetie." Said Stan very nervously.

"Yeah...just….gimme…..a…sec. Uhn." Said Mabel. Her head was spinning. She looked back down at the shreds of her sweater which was revealing her undershirt. However, those thin red lines have evolved into giant, messy crimson splotches, providing a nice contrast against the white undershirt, which isn't so white anymore from the grime and dirt taken from the tumbling today.

"Oh, no." Said Stan aloud to himself. That's never good. Especially now. He knows that Dipper and Ford need help now, but he can't leave Mabel alone. But then again, it's not like she's gonna go anywhere. Then again, Stan knows he's been wrong before. "Hang on, pumpkin! I'll get you!" And with that, Stan started heading towards her.

And of course, that's when trouble hits poor Stanley Pines.

Literally.

As Stan rushed over to Mabel's side, his movement caught the attention of Bill Cipher. Both Dipper and Ford were down at the moment.

"Well well well, if it isn't Stanley Pines! Why don't you join the party?" Said Bill, who was breathing rather heavily. After all, Dipper and Ford were tough to bring down. Bill used telekinesis and lifted Stan in the air. Stan quick-drew his 12-gauge and fired at Bill, who ducked and let go of Stan in the process. Before Stan could fire again, Bill used his telekinesis once more, this time on the 12-gauge. It shook violently in Stan's hand before it blew up, burning his hand and part of his face.

"Auuugh!" Screamed Stan in pain, shaking his hand as if the burn were a bug. "You son of a bitch! Why I oughta-"

"Shut up, old man. Weapons are for the cowardly."

"You're using telekinesis as a weapon. Cheater."

"No, that's different. Also, you cheat almost as much as me."

"Yeah. Almost."

"Don't you smart mouth me, Fez. I've become the ultimate life form"

"And yet you're still a teenage boy."

"Ok, you got me there. I have yet to become the ultimate life form."

"And what's stopping you?"

"For now, only time and you four pests. Which reminds me, I need to kill you."

"Kill me my ass. We don't give up easy, mister."

"But some give up easier than others." Said Bill. Stan realized that the statement was true, and flashed a slightly suspicious look.

 _What is Bill up to?_

"That may be true," he started, "but we're the best when we're together. Shit." Stan face palmed after he realized what he had just said. He just gave Bill an idea.

"Then I guess I'll just have to separate you all and pick you off one by one. Thanks for the idea, Stanley."

"Well, SHIT." Muttered Stan. He needed Mabel to come out and help him now, because Dipper and Ford are still knocked out, though it looks like Dipper may be starting to stir. Stan approximated about five to ten minutes until Dipper gets back up. Great. Five to ten minutes of play-time with triangle boy. All by himself. Fantastic.

Stan unsheathed his broadsword. "I may be cowardly at some times, but I'm not a complete dumbass either. But you mess with my family, you're taking the full brunt of me."

Bill sighed. "Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots."

"You don't have any boots dumbass."

"That was a figure of speech. Now, try me, Pines."

The two stared down each other for a couple of seconds.

Stan knew that as of that moment, the entire dimension's fate rests in his hands. His trusty, pick pocketing hands, Shaky and Scratchy.

 _We're fucked._ Stan thought, but he nagged it away. For everyone he cares about, for the entire universe, he's got to put him away while he can.

Instinctively, Stan charged for Bill, his broadsword at the ready. Bill started charging too, flakes of fire leaving a smoky trail from where he had started.

He needed to fend him off for just ten minutes.

The battle had begun.

. . . .

Fog.

Fog everywhere.

Clouding her vision.

She stands there, not knowing where she is, or what she's even doing here. But she does remember one thing.

Her name was Mabel Pines, and she was exhausted.

Suddenly, her head throbbed in pain, making a ringing voice that filled her head.

Other than that, it was dead silent.

Mabel blinked a few times, still adjusting to the new environment. It was very humid, making it harder for her to breathe.

Mabel knew she wasn't a meteorologist, but she knows that usually fog doesn't roll in in the middle of the afternoon. Like everything else that has happened in her first week of summer, something was wrong. The environment was extremely ominous.

It was quite odd. The atmosphere was strangely a little cheerful, with birds tweeting and woodpeckers pecking away despite the fog, but Mabel still had an ominous hunch in her stomach. A squirrel ran up to her leg, and stared at Mabel. Instinctively, Mabel went down and petted the squirrel, who was obviously satisfied by the petting. The squirrel then stopped and scurried off in a hurry, but why?

Mabel wondered why the squirrel ran off like that. There was no noise or flash of light or anything, but she now notices that the temperature dropped at least ten degrees in the last few seconds.

She shivered from the drastic climate change. Her eyes shifted to a figure, only a silhouette in the fog.

"Mabel!"

 _Oh thank God._ Thought Mabel. _It's Dipper._

Dipper called her name again, but this time there was a distressed strain on his voice.

"Dipper?"

"Mabel!"

His voice echoed through her head, getting more distressed after each echo in her head.

Almost silently, but plenty audible, was the sound like the sharpening of a knife.

"MABEL!"

"Dipper!"

Her headache doubled in pain, making her clutch her head and fall to the ground. The headache triggers flashbacks.

. . . .

Three years ago. July 9th, 2012. Dipper laying on the ground. Blood seeping out of his head. Mabel standing there. Speechless. Frozen in shock and fear. He was groaning in pain. Mabel tried to scream but she was unable to. The Hide-Behind. It did this. Thick slices through his skin, almost making him look like a tiger with his bloody stripes. Calling for someone, but too deep in the forest. She can't do anything.

. . . .

July 24th. After putting Gideon away in prison.

"Haha!" Said Stan triumphantly. "The Mystery Shack is back baby!"

"Mr. Pines! Mr. Pines! May I ask a few questions on how you uncovered this conspiracy?" Asked Shandra Jimenez.

"Of course. Dipper. Mabel. This might take a while. Go back to the Shack and celebrate, will ya? I got some TV crap to do."

"Sure thing, Grunkle Stan!" Replied Dipper.

"Yeah, just don't trash the place."

"Alright. See ya, Grunkle Stan!" Said Mabel.

They were walking back to the Shack.

"And then you jumped from twenty feet high and socked the sucker right in the face! You were amazing back there!" Said Mabel proudly, pretending to punch the air.

"Eh, it was nothing." Said Dipper. "Nobody touches my sister."

"Yeah. Thanks, Dip." Said Mabel, hugging her brother.

"Yeah…. no… problem." Dipper coughed, and over her shoulder Mabel felt something splatter on her shoulder. She stopped hugging and looked at Dipper.

She gasped.

It looked almost as if he was from a horror movie.

Dipper coughed once again, and another round of blood, coming out almost like vomit, protruding from his mouth, and onto the forest floor. Mabel looked at her shoulder, soaked in crimson.

"Oh my God, Dipper!" Said Mabel, staring down at her brother's stomach.

Alas, the boy's valiant jump and crash through the robot's glass eye did not go unpunished. Many glass shards stuck out of his gut like ornaments on a Christmas tree. Out oozed the blood slowly.

"Uhn." Said Dipper as he took a knee down. "I feel pretty dizzy."

Mabel carried him to the Shack, where luckily she had found Soos in time to fix things up before things got serious.

But she'll never forget seeing Dipper's face as she was carrying him. He looked pale as a ghost, his eyes dark and sunken in, like an old man. His face was expressionless, like he had died.

Mabel never forgot that moment. Luckily, from the blood loss, Dipper had forgotten about that traumatic moment, but Mabel would never forget that moment until she dies.

. . . .

"AAAAUGH!" Screamed Mabel. It was almost too much for her head. It felt as if her head will split in half any second.

"Nnng." She said, still struggling with the excruciating pain.

This ain't no migraine.

She stands there in the fog, still clutching her head. A ringing filled her ears, making her scream in pain.

Eventually she had gotten used to the pain, and rose her head. The silhouette was still there, Dipper's voice still calling her name.

"Mabel…"

His voice was very mysterious. Almost too mysterious for Dipper. He sounded somewhat like a ghost.

Millions of thoughts raced through her mind at once. _What should I do? That's obviously Dipper, but why is he so much like Ford right now? And what the hell's up with this fog?_

"Mabel…"

The silhouette of Dipper grew nearer.

"Mabel!"

The voice became more desperate again. _Deja vu?_ Mabel had thought.

"MABEL!" Dipper screamed furiously.

Mabel now could see the silhouette through the fog.

Nightmare.

That's a good word to describe it.

Dipper was gnarled and twisted and had the shit beaten out of him. Deep cuts cover him like his own skin. Crimson tar gushed out of every open hole in his skin.

That wasn't even the worst of it.

No. Mabel gasped and started bawling when she saw his arm.

It was a bloody stump.

About fifteen feet to her left she had seen the dismembered arm.

She managed to control her sniffeling. "Dipper, what happened to you?"

"You did this." Said Dipper, almost interrupting her last word. "You brought him into this world and now your family pays the price."

"I don't understand… Dipper,"

"You have failed me as a sister and Ford as a niece."

Those words broke Mabel psychologically. It was crushing to hear her own brother say that in cold blood.

The sobbings acted up once more.

"But, you may have a chance."

Mabel looked back up at Dipper.

"P-please. I'll do anything."

"Get the hell out of this dream and help your dying uncles and brother will you? Or this will be their fate."

Dipper's eyes flashed a brilliant white, changing the scenery.

. . . .

She gasped once more.

Exactly the same as Dipper's dream. The seven wounds in Dipper's torso. The fourth journal, in his bloody hands. His face, clearly embraced by Death.

More tears when her eyes set on Ford.

Same piercing in his gut. Same claw marks on his face, legs, and arms. His face expressionless. Death's newest victim.

But wait.

There's more.

(Like that Billy Mays reference? RIP Billy.)

Levitating over the scene was Bill.

He cackled in laughter as fiery blue lightning zapped around on his fingertips.

"You will suffer, Shooting Star, and watch Fez die." Bill snapped his fingers and Stan rose.

Mabel watched in horror as Stan was being telekinetically _and_ literally ripped apart limb by limb. Blood rained on the corpses and the dream/hallucination Mabel.

A truly traumatic experience.

Then Bill raised the dream Mabel up and summoned his iconic cane. Sharpening his fingernails, he sliced at her belly, claw marks visible in thick red lines.

"When you meet your family, tell them I said hi."

Mabel watched as her nightmare counterpart was stabbed in the throat by the cane, which was sharpened.

Dream Mabel struggled to breathe, choking on her own blood, before, like the rest, was welcomed by Death.

"That was undeniably satisfying." Murmured Bill to himself, summoning a cloth, wiping blood off of his cane. "Now, to the rest of the universe."

. . . .

Mabel was speechless.

"What… how… how can I possibly do this?" She asked Dipper.

"Well you can start by waking the hell up and help me and Grunkle Stan out. Go now, before this nightmare becomes reality."

Dipper walked back into the fog

An ear-piercing noise protrudes the silence.

Mabel crouched over, covering her ears.

"Uhhhhhhhhnnnnnnn!" She grimaced, feeling the blood gush out of her nose. The pain tripled and tripled, until everything stopped once again.

. . . .

Mabel groaned. Her eyesight was blurry, and a very high pitched ringing echoed in her ears.

She looked down on the forest ground. Soaked in crimson from her wounds, leading to attention to her nosebleed. And a pretty severe one too. She wiped her nose; a poor choice. Now the drippy liquid lurks down her hand, leaving a red residue in its blazed path.

"Ew." Said Mabel, wiping her hand with a leaf she found on the ground. Blood is a rather disgusting fluid.

She groaned in pain once more as she struggled to get up. Headrush. This one hurts like hell.

Mabel came back to her senses.

She gasped.

"Dipper."

She prayed that she had not been unconscious for so long.

Mabel sprinted out into the clearing to see something she never thought she would ever see.

"GRUNKLE STAN!"

A/N: Ok I anticipated this chapter and the next chapter to become one, but the chapter would've been way too big, so I decided to split them up. Sorry for such a big delay in this chapter. School, ya know? I'm hoping to have this fanfic done by New Years so I can unleash my new au idea.


	18. Chapter 18

"GRUNKLE STAN!" Bellowed Mabel, looking at the sight.

"Hiya, sweetheart!" Said Stan proudly, in his hands was a jacked up teenage Bill Cipher. Stan was also beaten up, but not as much as Bill.

Ok, that's a lie.

Stan looked just a little more roughed up than Bill.

Ok, another lie.

Stan was jacked up. His left side of his face was swollen, with small cuts on them, leaking red and pus. His clothing, which was unfortunately his favorite outfit, was ripped everywhere, and covered in his and Bill's blood. His right fist, bearing his trusty brass knuckles, blood of indefinite origin on it.

Bill, well, Bill didn't look as bad, but he was beaten well too. His clothing was torn at places, and was stained with blood. His face was severely swollen, thanks to the brass knuckles, and the fact that Stan used to be an avid boxer.

"I was just about to beat the shit outta numb nuts over here. Care to join?" Said Stan, gloating very much. After all he had been pretty successful with his difficult task.

Stan was distracted, and Bill took advantage of the opportunity. He swipe kicked Stan's legs, tripping him and making him lose his grip on Bill. Bill jumped and did a backflip, landing on his feet, crouched and ready to attack.

"If there's one thing you should know about combat, Stanley Pines," said Bill while drop-kicking Stan and then punching him in the gut, "is that one should never become distracted during a fight." Bill then jumps ten feet in the air, his fists humming with electricity, until he slams down on the forest ground, the shockwaves of electricity heading straight for Stan, who was too slow to get up. The miniature lightning bolts shocked Stan, and the shockwave sent him flying back.

"And you, Shooting Star." Said Bill, running over and picking her up with incredible superhuman speed. "You exceeded my expectations on passing the Shapeshifter. It's always been a bad habit of mine, underestimating the weak. But no matter, you now face me."

Bill charged up, his eyes radiantly glowing the same blue as his fiery hands. Mabel flinched, preparing for a dealing of pain.

"You're gonna wish the Shapeshifter took care of you." Said Bill, gloating.

She flinched, feeling the searing heat of the blue flames come to within an inch of her face, before it stopped its movement.

"Aauuuuugh!" Screamed Bill in pain. He dropped Mabel, both Bill and Mabel landing with a thud. Before her eyes could adjust, Bill was picked up. A loud crack was heard before Bill fell to the ground again, clutching his bloody nose. He was picked up yet again. Mabel looked up.

Dipper brought Bill's face right in front of his.

"You fucking dare?" Said Dipper furiously before using centrifugal force to throw Bill against a tree. A back-shattering crack emitted from his back after hitting the tree. Dipper walked over to Bill and picked him up yet again, and slammed him against the tree, propping him up with his hand on hold of his collarbone, his other hand ready to punch the daylights out of Bill. "You thought you were going to kill my sister? You messed with the bull, now you get the horns."

With all the force that he possibly could, Dipper connected his fist with Bill's nose, instantly breaking it. Bill's head slammed against the tree violently, likely causing a concussion. His nose gushed blood like water after the Hoover Dam had just been obliterated.

"Don't you dare ever fucking touch my sister. Do you understand me?" Said Dipper, pure wrath in his voice. He still held Bill by his left hand against the tree, and his right hand ready to deliver another punch.

Bill attempted to punch Dipper with his left hand, but Dipper's right hand caught his fist. However, Bill takes every opportunity he can get, and he saw Dipper's gut wide open. He fired one of his fireballs into Dipper's gut.

"Nnnnnngg." Said Dipper, letting go of Bill, gripping the wound on his stomach, and fell on the ground.

"That wasn't very nice of you." Said Bill very calmly, taking out a hankie to treat his nose.

"Says you." Dipper spat in spite. Hatred of Bill emitted from every single pore of Dipper's. He tried standing up straight, but the wound doubled in pain, causing a strained grunt to escape his lips. "Nnnng." He fell back on the ground.

"You know, for a second there, it almost seemed like you were going to beat the crap out of me. How stupid of you to not capitalize on your advantage. I'm going to make you wish you never discovered that damn journal in the first place."

Dipper sat on the ground, his left hand on his wound, his right hand supporting his weight. His right leg was bent, the right side touching the ground while the left leg was bent but perpendicular to the ground. Both Bill and Dipper stayed still, staring each other down. The only sound between the two was Dipper's heavy breathing.

"You know, finding that journal was the best treasure that I have ever found." Started Dipper strongly. "If not for finding the journal, I would've never met Ford, beat Gideon, had all those adventures, and beat you three years ago. With the help of the journal, it taught me the true meaning of being a hero: standing up for what's right, even though it may be impossible. The journal made me a man."

"The hell? A motivational cliché?" Said Bill.

The author had the same thought.

Bill shook his head and picked Dipper up by the throat.

"I don't care if you became a man because of the damn book. I want you dead!" Said Bill.

"You're going to be disappointed then." Said Dipper, very smug at the moment. This pissed Bill off.

"Why the hell are you so smug, you little bastard?" Questioned Bill aggressively.

"Because I'm about to deck you." Says a voice behind Bill. Bill turned around, only to get headlocked. Like always, Bill let go of his tight grip on Dipper, who fell on the ground, holding his throat.

Stanley continued his choke hold on Bill. He backed up, stutter stepping.

"Now, Mabel!"

Mabel came in charging from behind Dipper, clutching the 12 gauge.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" She bellowed, obviously her war cry. Dipper nodded. Not a bad war cry either.

"And please don't miss." Added Stan. He sounded in strain because holding Bill back was a difficult task. "And hurry up. I'm losing my grip."

"Alright. Just keep him still and I won't miss." Said Mabel, still charging. She held the gun by the barrel, the butt of it at the end. She held it like a baseball bat. When she was within ten feet of Bill, she started swinging it, aiming right for Bill's head.

Bill only has about a second or two before to react. Luckily for him, he's got a plan.

Bill sharply elbowed Stan in the groin, causing Stan to bend over in pain. Just in the nick of time, Cipher had ducked.

A loud crunch echoed throughout the dense forest, followed by immediate silence.

. . . .

Everyone just stared quietly.

Mabel dropped the 12 gauge, still staring at the sight.

Tears began to form in her eyes.

Dipper rubbed his head and looked. He gasped. "Oh, no."

"Nnng." Moaned the one who was hit. He held his hand to his head, which was steadily oozing blood, thick as tar. Viscous, dark, and plentiful. Also sticky, especially to his greying hair.

"Wow." Said the other figure. "You just took a hell of a hit." The other figure turned to Mabel.

"I'm impressed, Shooting Star."

Those four words echoed in her head. Mabel turned to the teenage demon. Rage boiled inside of her. She picked up the 12 gauge without any hesitation and swung as hard as she possibly could. The butt of the gun connected with Bill's jaw, spewing blood from his mouth. With a blow like that, something's bound to be broken. But Bill is not an ordinary human. Not a single bone was broken, but he still experienced the pain. Pain was hilarious, but sometimes it just fucking annoying.

With a disgustingly prominent swagger, Bill had kept his cool and wiped the trail of blood seeping from his lip.

"Your temper is lousy." He said chillingly. "You ought to be ridiculed like a child."

"You ought to keep your cocky ass mouth shut." Said a voice behind Bill, causing him to turn.

CRACK.

Stanford stood there, holding the now bloody butt of his space gun.

Bill remained standing, holding the new gash on his head. "Ow."

Ford immediately went to Stan's aid, helping the old man up. Luckily, Stan wasn't showing any signs of a concussion at all. Bad news was that he has a long laceration on his head. Looked painful. It was painful.

Dipper himself got back up. The Pines's moved in a position, surrounding Bill.

"It's over, Cipher. Your reign ends today." Said Ford.

"You must be joking. You actually think you won?" Shouted Bill, his whole body turning red, his eyes black, and pupils yellow. "Don't you see it's hopeless? You all are on the brink of death, and I am not even weakened one iota!"

"Yeah? Well… well… well you're a dumb poophead!" Said Mabel.

"Savage." Said Dipper.

Bill raised an eyebrow. He was actually pretty insulted by Mabel's comeback. Way more than he should be.

"Did you just call my head excrement?!" He bellowed in rage.

Mabel shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I guess… if that's how you interpreted it."

Bill pushed his hand in Mabel's direction, but this time, instead of a fireball, a massive wall of wind pushed Mabel away, sending her flying. "Annoyance." He added coolly after she landed.

"That all you got, poophead?" Called Mabel, still on the ground twenty feet away.

Bill rubbed his pointer finger and thumb against his eyebrows in frustration. "You're really getting on my nerves, Shooting Star."

"And you're ruining my summer vacation with your stupidness." Said Mabel. She's been on a roll. There's nothing stopping her now.

"Knock it off." Said Bill, turning redder and redder.

Mabel stuck her tongue out and razzed. "Make me." Mabel is very experienced at annoying people. She had 15 years of abusing Dipper to master it.

Bill is now enraged. "I should cut your tongue out, girl."

"You should go poop in a hole."

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU AND POOP?" Asked Bill aggressively.

"It smells. Just like you." Said Mabel.

Bill leaped at Mabel, rage and hatred filling and controlling him. Ford took the opportunity to his advantage. Since Bill's back was facing Ford, he grabbed onto his ankle, and pulled down.

This not only stopped Bill's motion, but slammed him into the ground.

However, Bill jumped right back, and kicked Stanford in the face. Once Ford's grip came loose, he charged for Mabel yet again.

Now it's Dipper's turn. He side tackled Bill in mid-air, causing a rough landing. He pinned Bill, and bent down, his mouth right by Bill's ear.

Dipper smiled feverishly.

"Poophead." He whispered softly in Bill's ear.

"OH, THAT DOES IT." Said Bill in anger. With brute strength he flinged Dipper off like a blanket (if that makes sense) in pure fury.

No more jokes now. It's time to get to business. Ford realizes. It's time to act now.

Ford aimed his gun straight at Bill. Once it locked on him, he fired immediately. Bill however moved just in time using his super speed (which was boosted by his anger). A fraction of a second later, Bill stood in right in front of Ford.

"Peekaboo." Said Bill before back handing Ford, also sending him flying. A crunch protruded where he landed. Was it his body, or was it the leaves on the ground? An answer was uncertain.

Both Mabel and Dipper jumped on top of Bill, choking him with their arms.

"Ckeg." Bill managed to utter. He reached behind himself and pried Dipper and Mabel off of him. The twins then tried punching and kicking him like a little kid. It wasn't very effective…

Bill tossed Mabel about ten meters away, almost as if she was a plaything.

Now there's Dipper.

Poor Dipper.

Bill pulled Dipper in closer.

"You still think you're some kind of hero, kid? Have you not listened to me the last time?" Said Bill.

Dipper smiled. "I don't listen to poopheads."

Bill punched Dipper in the face, which was very painful considering Bill's strength and anger. Bill was still holding him. Dipper felt something run down his nose. Blood. We meet again. Thought Dipper to the red line.

"I'll break you." Said Bill very coldly.

Dipper didn't pay much attention until he started moving. Bill was still clutching him, and he was heading straight for the ground.

WHAM.

All the air left Dipper's body. "Oof." His vision went blurry and a high pitched ring blared in his head.

His eyes had trouble focusing.

When they did come into focus, it was too late.

Using all his force along with the aid of gravity, Bill stomped on Dipper's face, the sheer force creating a small crater around his head. Blood coursed through his nose, gushing almost endlessly. It's a miracle his nose isn't broken.

Bill wasn't done with him yet.

He picked Dipper up, and raised him over his head. Like passing a basketball, Bill threw Dipper with ease.

Dipper met the ground violently. Immediately Mabel rushed to his aid and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" asked Mabel.

"Take one good long look at my nose. Do you think I'm okay?"

"Fair enough." replied Mabel.

"You two are so adorable." Interrupted Bill. "You disgust me."

"Poopheads disgust me." Said Mabel, earning a high five from her brother.

Bill groaned. "You people piss me off, you know that?"

"We knew that since day one." Said Dipper proudly.

"Should've killed you during Weirdmageddon." Muttered Bill to himself.

"But here we are." Said Dipper, smiling.

"And here we are." Sighed Bill. Saying that relapsed his focus. "Why are you still alive? I should've killed you at least days ago."

"Maybe it's because you're a dumb poophead." Suggested Mabel.

"Also you have failed to kill us in the past three years." Added Dipper.

"For being an all powerful dream demon, I must be pretty useless if I can't kill two scrawny teenagers." Said Bill.

"Ain't that the truth… hey wait a second… there's no way we're scrawny, bub!" Said Dipper. "I'll have you know I am a healthy 142 pounds and 5 foot eleven."

"Sounds scrawny to me." Said Mabel.

"You're not helping!" Said Dipper.

"Heheh. Scrawny." Said Bill, pointing at Dipper.

Dipper was flustered. "STOP IT!" He yelled, voice cracking on the word stop.

Mabel and Bill laughed at him.

"Once again, not helping." Said Dipper, crossing his arms in a pouty way.

"Scrawny." Said Bill again, and chuckled after pointing at him again.

Dipper was pissed.

So he decided to let off some steam.

And punch Bill in the face.

"Nng!" Groaned Bill. He held his hand to his face. His eyes glowed red in fury. "All right, no more Mr. Nice guy." Bill stands up tall, his hands now lit on fire.

"Ohshit." Said Dipper and Mabel.

Bill started to swipe, and the battle resumed. Dipper grabbed Mabel and pushed her down before the fiery slash could touch her. Unfortunately for Dipper, he was caught by the hand, which burned part of his tee shirt, which burned his skin. Now he faces Bill alone yet again.

Wait…

Last time.

The shard! Thought Dipper. Almost forgot about the shard. Dipper started to reach in his pocket.

Thinking about the shard had Dipper off guard, which can be fatal, especially against a foe like Bill.

And Bill took the opportunity.

Blow after blow, Bill placed every punch evenly, making Dipper's entire body ache. Put him in more pain before finally giving him Death's sweet release. Bill smirked when a small speck of Dipper's blood spewed on his face. It gave him a sense of pride, knowing that he was causing harm to another individual.

"Uhn." Muttered Dipper after another blow from Bill. And another. And another. Bill wound up, going for a Rocky uppercut to knock him out. Dipper doesn't try to protect himself. He ran out of energy.

CRUNCH.

Dipper fell over backwards, completely exhausted from the beating he just took. And who can blame him. He's been fighting for almost four hours straight.

Bill picked Dipper back up, and held him by the shirt.

"Hey, leave my brother alone!" Said Mabel, who jumped on Bill, and tried to pry his fingers off Dipper.

"When will you learn?" Sighed Bill as he grabbed Mabel off his shoulder and threw her. "Can't you see that its hopeless?"

"She'll never quit until either she dies or you die. Nobody here quits." Interjects Dipper, who had used both of his fists clenched together to bash at Bill's head.

Now Stanford and Stanley woke up from unconsciousness and went to help Dipper out. Each of them grabbed Bill's arm, pinning him down.

Bill grunted in effort to break free. He was unsuccessful.

"Nng." He tried again, but Ford and Stan's grips were too strong.

"Now what?" Asked Dipper.

"Quick, grab my space gun." Grunted Ford. "And hurry!"

Without hesitation, Dipper sprinted to the gun laying sixty feet away. He grabbed it and sprinted back. "Now what?" He asked while running back to the scene.

"There should be a nozzle that is currently on stun. Switch it to the other setting." Said Ford. "Please hurry, I'm losing my grip."

"Sure." Said Dipper. He fiddled for the the nozzle. "Where the hell is the nozzle?"

"On the side!" Yelled Ford.

Dipper quickly found the nozzle and aimed it to Bill.

"Shoot it now!" Said Stanford.

"TOO LATE!" Cried Bill. He had broken free. He fired a fireball right at Ford's gun, causing it to blow into smithereens. Some shrapnel went into Dipper. Bill, with pure power, knocked both Stan and Ford off of him.

Mabel rushed over to Dipper, and helped him up. "You okay?"

"There's about a quarter pound of shrapnel in me. No I'm not okay."

"Too bad. We've got company." Said Mabel as they both turned to Bill.

"I've finally had it! You are dying right now!" Screeched Bill, turning a dark red. He pointed his finger out like a gun. "You first, Shooting Star!" And with that he shot out seven laser bolts, each on perfect aim for Mabel. Dipper gasped. Mabel just stood there, paralyzed in horror. Dipper reacted only using his instincts.

Dipper jumped in front of Mabel and pushed her down to the ground.

Dipper's eyes closed very hard, expecting the seven rounds of pain to come from his sacrifice.

But it never came.

Dipper opened his eyes in confusion. It has just gotten eerily silent.

The lasers that were to kill him stood still in the air, only inches from his body. Everyone with the exception of Dipper was frozen. No sign of movement at all, not even breathing.

What would be another second passed until Dipper figured it out.

Blendin.

Ok, technically speaking he would have recognized it instantly because relative time is frozen, but it would have taken a second to figure it out. Damn. Don't invent time machines cuz that shit's confusing.

Right on cue, a bright flash of brilliant white beamed from Dipper's left. Dipper shielded his eyes with his arm. A figure stood in the middle of the white wormhole.

"Dipper!" Said Blendin, holding a time gun. "Behind you!"

Dipper turned around instantly and gasped in horror.

Somehow, someway, Bill was breaking free of the limit of time itself. Bill turned in slow motion towards Dipper. The more Bill moved, the quicker he got. Dipper stood there, paralyzed in fear.

"Through the portal, Dipper!" Said Blendin, firing his gun at Bill, but the only effects seem to be speeding Bill up more.

Dipper scrambled and went right behind Blendin.

"Why are you here?" Asked Dipper.

"I'll answer questions later, but right now we got to get the time out of here." Said Blendin.

"What do I do?"

"Go in the portal. Don't wait for me." Said Blendin, sweat beading on his face as he tried to stave off Bill.

"But what about you?"

"Just go!" Said Blendin.

Dipper hesitantly went through the portal, which led him into a white room. The whitest white he's ever seen.

Too white.

That sounds weird.

Dipper looked back at the portal gateway, hoping for Blendin to return.

It felt like hours has passed, and still nothing.

Suddenly, loud noises started coming from the portal. Dipper jumped up in surprise.

The portal started closing, the wormhole getting smaller and smaller by the second.

"Hurry, Blendin!" Said Dipper, trying to keep the portal open using his hands. Somehow he was able to slow the process down.

Then, a figure leaped through the portal, landing in the white room with Dipper.

Please be Blendin, please be Blendin. Prayed Dipper.

As Dipper looked at the figure, a laser beam shot through the other side of the portal and hit Dipper in the shoulder. He fell to the ground, losing his grip on the portal, and it closed. Smoke rose from the new wound.

"Get up, Dipper."

Dipper sighed in relief. Blendin.

A hand offered him up, and Dipper gladly took it.

Blendin was roughed up. His combat armor and rove were cracked and ripped, and many cuts covered his skin.

"Whoa." Said Dipper, taking a step back.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I'm still ugly as shit. Come on." Said Blendin, gesturing for Dipper to follow him.

Dipper was silent. Since the last time he's seen Blendin, which was during the winter break two and a half years ago, he's changed. Blendin now posed more muscular, he lost almost all of the unnecessary weight, and he's become a Time Elite, which is the highest rank in the Time Police. He changed his hair to a crew cut with a line of red dye to indicate his rank.

"Blendin, not that I'm ungrateful, but what are you doing with me and why?" Asked Dipper.

"It was the only way." Said Blendin. "If you die, it's the end of the universe."

"What? Me?"

"Let's be honest here, over the last millennia, you and your twin sister were the only ones to foil Cipher's plans."

"Wow."

"When you died, that's when everything went bonkers. All of society and culture is down the drain. Under Bill's rule, society and all of culture went down the drain and replaced with madness. Executions every hour. We were forced underground."

"That doesn't sound appealing."

"You haven't heard time shit yet. We only had time to bring one, and I decided to bring you. I'd love to explain more, but we've got more important matters to attend to."

"And what is that exactly?"

"We have to train you. Train you for the battle of your life and the universe." Said Blendin. "No pressure."

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "The entire universe's fate on the hands of a 15 year old California boy?"

"Yes. Now come, we're almost there. We've got no time to waste."

"Aren't you time travelers?"

"Well of course."

"So don't you have unlimited time?"

"Enough of that questioning reality bullshit I don't need that right now."

"And how are we almost there? We've been walking for forever and it's just a large white room."

"Teenagers." Sighed Blendin. He clicked a button on his time watch, and a door appeared.

"After you." Said Blendin.

Dipper hesitantly walked through the door.

. . . .

A/N: So sorry, this is the chapter I wanted to post anyway. This version is obviously different from the other one. This one should be more interesting.


	19. Chapter 19

"And how exactly am I supposed to beat Bill?" Asked Dipper yet again.

Blendin sighed. "Once again, we will train you to beat him." It was clear that Blendin was agitated.

"And how exactly are you going to train me against basically a god?"

"Easy," said Blendin. "We've got to make you become a god"

"What? I'm no god." Said Dipper in disbelief. "Look at these noodle arms! I'm not all knowing!"

"And if Bill was all knowing, he would have come here and killed us any time he wanted to." Said Blendin. "Now shut up, you will be brought forth to Time Baby."

"Isn't Time Baby dead?" Asked Dipper.

"No, he had to reassemble his molecules. Took a thousand years and a lot of glue."

Dipper's stare was blank.

"The glue part was a joke, dipstick." Said Blendin.

"Don't call me dipstick."

"Sorry, dipstick."

Dipper narrowed his eyes in disgust. "Can we hurry up with this I would prefer if my family wasn't burnt to a crisp when I return."

"You keep this up and I'll go back later than I was planning." Said Blendin.

That shut Dipper up.

"This way." Said Blendin, leading Dipper through another corridor, with a large set of doors at the end.

"This sure is a sophisticated and ornate chain of underground chambers." Said Dipper.

"This will sound corny, but we had too much time on our hands." Said Blendin. "We needed something to do or we'll lose our sanity. We managed to salvage our culture along with our sanity. All our families are dead, and Cipher presumed we were dead too. If you pull this off, the balance in reality will be in check again as it was before August of 2012."

"Then why me? You're much better trained than me."

"Ever heard of the term prophecy?"

"There's another prophecy?"

"No. The one your great uncle predicted was misinterpreted." Said Blendin. He pressed a button on his watch and a projection came out, showing the cave painting. He zoomed in on one part of the painting, very minuscule. No human would have seen this when he did. In the black cloud that destroyed Bill was a highlight of one person. In even smaller detail was the constellation of the Big Dipper on the person's head.

"I...is that me?" Said Dipper, pointing at the person with the constellation on his head.

"No, it's actually Gideon." Said Blendin. Dipper gave him a blank stare. Blendin sighed. "Of course it's you."

"Oh. Of course." Said Dipper, who silently calls himself stupid in his head. "So what now? I don't intend on wasting any more time."

"Buckle up. You've got two phases of training to go through: mental and physical." Said Blendin. "Cipher's a very unpredictable opponent, and it's imperative that you are trained widely, so you are able to counter his attacks."

Dipper nodded. "How long is this training going to take?"

"As long as necessary." Said Blendin, leading Dipper down yet another corridor.

"Where are we going now?" Said Dipper.

"If you shut up for two seconds maybe I can explain." Snapped Blendin. He sighed. "I'm taking you to where you will complete your mental training."

"I don't want to waste any more time. I want to train now."

"Be patient." Replied Blendin. "This kind of training takes time. Like all of your enemies, you must be prepared for anything!"

"What about when I faced Gideon? Or the first three times I was against Bill?"

"Facing Gideon was only using your instincts, and you had the aid of the mindscape and the journals against Bill." He said. "Bill is a quick learner most of the time, and after the first few times, he'll learn not to underestimate you."

Dipper nodded. "So, what am I going to start first?"

"First you have to complete the mental training: an essential when fighting someone who can toy with your consciousness."

"What're you gonna have me do? Solve sudoku puzzles?"

Blendin frowned. "You done with the fucking jokes?"

"Yes sir. I guess you can't take a joke." Said Dipper under his breath.

"We haven't taken jokes in years, Mr. Pines." Said Blendin. "Now follow me one last time."

Dipper sighed. "This is a never ending labyrinth!"

"That's the point. Now come."

Blendin lead Dipper into a very large but dark room. The hum of electricity echoed off the walls, making the hairs on his arm stand straight up.

"So leaving me in here by myself in the dark will help me?"

"You fool!" Snapped Blendin. "We are not alone in this room."

Dipper faced Blendin. "I'm really starting to think you're only trying to waste my time here. Unless Time fucking Baby himself shows up I'll see myself out."

Dipper felt an unusually large being in presence behind him.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Said Dipper. Blendin nodded yes, and Dipper turned around, finding the large, bald behemoth.

The enormous baby towered over Dipper, making him look puny.

"Uh, hi." Said Dipper weakly, while waving at him.

Time Baby turned to Blendin. "You say this man is the chosen one?" His deep, masculine voice impressed Dipper. He was certain his voice never got that low in his infancy.

"Uh… hello again." Dipper said weakly. "Not that I mean to interject at all, but aren't I supposed to be training in preparation against-"

"Silence!" Boomed the Time Baby, his voice shook the cavernous room, and caused Dipper to cringe at the loudness of his voice. _I knew babies were supposed to be loud, but this is ridiculous!_ He thought to himself.

"Sorry, your highness." Said Dipper as he bowed in respect to the time lord.

"Rise." Said Time Baby. Dipper obliged.

"Your timeliness, the boy must be trained." Started Blendin to the giant infant. "He is the chosen one, the prophecy says so." He flashed the hologram of the cave again and zoomed in on the figure with the Big Dipper on his head.

Time Baby pondered in thought. "How could such a puny, weak human be the chosen one?"

"In his defense, your honor, he and his twin sister were the only two humans ever to baffle Cipher." Stated Blendin. "I've carefully watched the two since our face off in Globnar, and the boy's skills are impressive for his age."

"But you forget this was three years prior, Time Elite Blendin. A lot can change." Said Time Baby.

"I respectfully disagree. I have also watched him just this last week, and he showed the same, if not more, amount of confidence and bravery." Replied Blendin.

"Though they are valued attributes, bravery and confidence will not win the battle against Cipher." Time Baby said.

"That's precisely why he needs to be trained in order to confront Cipher." Argued Blendin. "I know this kid, your highness, and I think he's worthy to defeat Cipher once and for all."

Time Baby stopped to think for a second. Dipper glanced nervously over at Blendin, who was sharing the same look. They turned around to face the time lord when it looks like he made up his decision.

"Dipper Pines," boomed Time Baby's deep, menacing voice, "I decide that I shall train you in preparation for the impending encounter against Cipher. This will not be an easy task, but I have been convinced that you are capable of this. Training begins in an hour. Dismissed."

And with that, Time Baby flew off into the darkness, leaving Blendin and Dipper alone once more.

"I have no idea if I should be anxious or relieved or mortified." Said Dipper.

"Honestly, you should be all three." Said Blendin. "You are the biggest investment for me in my time career, so even I've got expectations."

"That takes some pressure away." Said Dipper sarcastically.

"We'll get used to it. A lot is at stake here, Dipper. Our entire universe's fate lies in your hands."

"That helps even more."

"I don't think the universe much cares." Blendin left the room, leaving Dipper there.

 _Even if the prophecy is true, and I am the 'chosen one', how in God's name am I supposed to defeat a trillion year old, all knowing, all seeing demon from another dimension with powers beyond the comprehension of a twelfth level intellect?_ Dipper thought to himself. The light in the room dimmed significantly, emphasizing the emptiness in the room. _I haven't been more scared in my life. I feel so alone… so empty…_

 _No._ Dipper reassured himself. _I understand the prophecy and I understand that I must do this alone. If not me, who else? I have the most experience against Bill, and I already studied his tactics from earlier._ He stood up. _I have to fight this alone. For Mabel, Stan and Ford, hell, even the guys at the Shack, I've got to put the demon down while I can._

With a new motive in his head, a new purpose to fight for, Dipper walked out of the door of the room, ready to do whatever it takes to train and save the ones he loved, as well as the entire universe.

He was ready.

. . . .

In a cloudy orb, Dipper is seen leaving a large, dark chasm, looking more confident than ever. A menacing chuckle emerges from a dark figure looming behind the mystical sphere.

"Oh, foolish, but brave Dipper Pines…" the figure said, between his evil laughter. The figure looked closer to the orb, revealing the teenage version of Bill Cipher's face. "You are persistent, but predictable. I will wait, along with my buddies here until you return triumphantly only to see me slowly murder the ones you love. Only then will I grant you Death's sweet release." Bill cackled again as the mysterious ball shrouded into darkness.

Bill got up from his session of meditation. With a little bit of stretching, he then strutted over to where his captives were kept. There is seen Mabel, Stanley, and Stanford Pines, held captive against pine trees by a thick layer of rope. Bill watched in enjoyment as the prisoners continued their attempts to escape.

"Why must you struggle? It just makes this more amusing to me." Said Bill to the three. Mabel stopped struggling first and faced Bill.

"Dipper's going to stop you. He's going to kick your ass." She said in spite.

Bill sighed. "Oh, if only that was to be true." He said. "The boy might stop me, but there's nothing saying I'll kill you after I finish him."

"If you wanted us dead, you would have killed us at least a thousand times by now." Said Ford. "What are your true motives? To instill a sense of false hope to crush those you loathe [us]? To prolong your role in the good vs evil balance? Or are you just too scared to finish us?"

"No." Said Bill almost too quickly. "I want you to suffer a miserable death after interfering-"

"That's precisely what I thought." Interrupted Ford. "What's a villain without a hero?"

"Shut up!" Said Bill.

"Face it. You're nothing without us. You love being the bad guy against us. That's why we're not dead yet." Ford continued chiding Bill. "You always enjoyed when we beat you time and time again."

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Bill, backhanding Ford, who did not expect this random act of rage. A trickle of blood dribbled down his chin. "Soon enough you will know why I haven't exterminated you pests yet. For now, we wait."

Bill calmed down and retained his composure. He walked away from the prisoners. "Soon…" he said to no one in particular. "Soon… the true prophecy will come true and my destiny will finally, after one trillion years, be fulfilled."

 _Everything is going according to my plan._ Thought Bill. _Everything is set. Now I just have to lure the big fish once I cast the bait. Then and only then, will I achieve ultimate power over this universe, and get rid of my stupid act as a villain._

 _. . . ._

A/N: At long, long last! Chapter 19 is out! I'm so sorry for taking so long, life happens, you know? I'll try my best to get Chapter 20 out by late April to mid May. Not making any promises. As always, review and stuff. I really do check them all out and respond to most of them. Remember when I said Chapter 20 would be the end? Yeah, well I kinda lied. I have no idea how long it will take, but the chapters will definitely not exceed 35, maybe even 30.


	20. Chapter 20

Dipper sat impatiently as time kept passing. He had never been this anxious since his first attempts to woo Wendy at the Dusk 2 Dawn. Stress sweat trickled down the side of his neck as he remained sitting, waiting…

He tapped his fingers on the cold floor nervously. For the millionth time he checked his watch. He had set a timer for one hour, and every few seconds he would check the timer again wondering if the time would drastically change. Unfortunately for Dipper, it didn't.

He checked his watch yet again. There was still another 20 minutes left. Dipper sighed in annoyance.

 _Why are they wasting time like this? It's not like they have anything better to do other than loaf around and mill about. If the training is as vigorous as Blendin says it is, why isn't this in priority of Time Baby? He did say the universe was at stake, but what could possibly be more important than my training?_ Dipper thought to himself, still wondering the motives of Time Baby.

 _You should be more careful when you're thinking, young Dipper._ Boomed a deep voice in Dipper's head.

Dipper jumped up in surprise and looked around the large, poorly lit room.

"Who goes there?" Said Dipper, trying to sound manly, but unfortunately voice cracks when saying so. "Who? I'm warning you, I faced some sort of demigod and held my own, so don't mess around. Who's there?"

Dipper felt the presence of something very large behind him. Instinctively he dove and rolled on the ground to gain distance from the being and took a defensive pose, grabbing the nearest loose object, that being his own journal four and faced where the foe would be.

But there was nothing there behind where he was.

 _You're confused… I can sense it._ The voice echoed again in his head.

Dipper took a couple of steps back. "What the hell's going on?"

 _This is beyond your comprehension, and not even remotely discovered in those journals you possess. Not even the one in your hand._

"I'm not going to ask again, who are you?" Said Dipper, looking around himself to find the being possessing his head. It didn't make sense. How is the unknown being able to communicate in his head?

 _I am one you know._ Said the voice. _Someone you know that you will encounter in the near future. Someone with near limitless power. Someone aiming at the target right on your back._

"That can be anyone." Said Dipper. "I don't know why, but I have a lot of enemies."

 _It's a shame I found you right before your 'training' session with Diaper Rash, otherwise you might actually stand a chance against me._

"You! How in hell did you get here?" Said Dipper to the being, still not knowing where it is.

 _It wasn't that hard, after all, I am still largely in control of time itself. You can't hide yourself from me forever, young Dipper._

"You don't scare me. Show yourself!"

 _I can sense your fear. You're a smart boy. You would make a great apprentice of mine. You know, it's never too late to join me._

"Are you kidding me? I'd never work with you! Not a chance!"

 _What a shame._ The cold voice echoed. _You could've been an excellent right hand man of mine._

"The hell I could!" Shouted Dipper angrily at the voice in his head. He knew the voice was getting the better of him, and he allowed it. "After what you've done to my great uncle there's no way I'd fall for your tricks!"

The voice laughed. _You said that right before that sock opera. Despite what you think, you're not as mentally strong as you think._

Dipper scowled. "Things have changed in the last three years. You of all people should know that."

Another round of laughter. _In my billions of years of existence, I've learned that humans are creatures of habit. Only the strongest in will are able to break that. Even as I'm reading your mind I know that though you are well on your way, you still aren't able to change. You've defeated me a handful of times but you still fear me. Why?_

Dipper paused. Never before had he ever had his greatest enemy ask such a sincere, interesting and innocent question. The voice had a point too. Why was he so scared of his enemy when he's defeated him plenty of times before?

"I…I've always had this one fear of you that I haven't admitted to anyone. Not even my sister." He started.

 _Go on._

"I've always feared that in every time we faced, you were holding back each time, because we're kids." Said Dipper. "I'm more scared now because I know you won't be holding back on us if you obtain infinite power. Honestly, I'm just trying to act brave for Mabel so she doesn't flip out. I'm not supposed to be the coward! I'm supposed to protect her!"

 _You're not really doing a very good job._

"I know that!" Snapped Dipper. "Thanks for telling me!"

 _If it makes you feel any better, I won't kill them until you show up again._

"How's that supposed to make me feel better?"

 _During recent times, especially right now, you are desperate for any optimism. Honestly I'm doing you a favor._

"I believe the exact opposite." replied Dipper. "You've been saying the same things over and over again. You're all bark and no bite. So why are you here, other than being redundant?"

 _I am here and I am not here. I am in every single thought in your head. I am every nightmare you've ever had. I can see every one of your fears._

"That doesn't make any sense. What are you trying to say?"

A shadowy wisp of smoke emerged in front of Dipper. Two blood red eyes glowed like rhinestones. _What fears you most?_

"What kind of question is that?"

 _What fears you most,boy? I already know it, so spit it out._

"How do you know if I don't even know?"

 _You fear failure. Failure to stop me. The failure to save your loved ones. However, this isn't your greatest fear, isn't it?_

"Then what is?"

 _It was difficult to reach, but once I attained it, it was pretty simple._

Dipper got more curious now than defensive. Could the figure be dropping clues to defeat himself? He let down his guard. "Tell me."

The crimson blots morphed into an electric blue fire. _Your deepest, darkest fear is…_ the shadowy figure paused, probably for dramatic effect, or to annoy Dipper. Either way, the reasons showed.

 _The Unknown._

Dipper stared at the figure blankly. "What the hell does that mean?"

 _It means anything and everything. Every single thing unknown to you in existence. Your greatest fear is what's in this town. The legends. The myths. Everything but the facts, and as you of all people should know, something is most dangerous when it is unfamiliar. The Spanish explorers to the Native Americans is the best example I can think of. Most supernatural theories share this as well, like the famed Gobblewonker and Bigfoot._

"Why are you telling me this?"

 _Great question. That's why I have respect for you. I'm just saying that you may or may not need that information. Also, it's never fun to murder someone when he doesn't even have a chance._

The eyes shifted back into red. _Well, that about sums up my time here. Enjoy your little training montage, kid._

Dipper opened his mouth to say something, but the smoke dissolved before he could utter a word. The coldness of the dark room warmed back up.

Suddenly a fire emerged on the floor. Its waves danced and leaped and spelled out three words.

 _BEWARE THE UNKNOWN_

"Beware the unknown?" he read to himself. "Why is that so important?"

The wisps of fire burned out, leaving the large, empty room in its original state.

"What the fuck?"

Suddenly a loud sound erupted, splitting the silence of the room wide open. Dipper looked down to where the noise was coming from.

The pings belonged to none other than Dipper's watch. The timer had finally run out.

 _I wonder if he even remembers I'm in here._ He thought to himself. _I even doubt it_

The door opened. Out loomed the largest baby in existence. Dipper started walking towards him, about to flood him with questions.

Before he could say anything, the time lord raised his hand for silence.

"Your training starts now." boomed the baby.

Dipper put his hand down and nodded. The presence of the time lord humbled him greatly. The infant behemoth turned to him. "What did he say?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What did who say?"

"Cipher. What did he say? I must know. This information is extremely important."

"He said something about fear of the unknown. He kept repeating that phrase as he left."

Time Baby pondered a bit, then nodded. "Then that changes some plans." he said. "You will have to start with the mental training first."

"Mental training?"

"You will learn how to defend your mind. This is essential for survival against enemies like Cipher." he said. "Only those with the strongest mental disciplines have the slightest chance of victory."

"Slightest? How good are my chances now?"

"You have an approximate one in six-hundred eighteen trillion chance right now." said Time Baby frankly. "A pretty slim chance, but, once you complete both training aspects, you will have a one in seven-hundred thousand chance for succeeding. Although it is still a slim chance, it is a much greater chance."

Dipper grinned. "I've faced worse odds."

"No you haven't." corrected Time Baby. "Your odds are at least twenty times worse than before."

Dipper's smile vanished. "Beating him three years ago felt like doing the impossible."

"Well, if a one in thirty-five thousand chance is impossible, the odds now are almost zero."

"How did you calculate that?"

"I am a lord of space and time. There is an infinite number of dimensions, each with a different timeline. I see over every timeline. And about one in every thirty-five thousand dimensions, you would be victorious three years ago. Likewise with one every 700,000 and six-hundred eighteen trillion."

"There are multiple Bills?"

"Not quite. In your equivalent to three years' time, he has control over most of the dimensions that have beaten him in Weirdmageddon."

"So why is this battle so important if there's countless others going on as well?"

Time Baby sighed. "This will put a large burden on you, but your dimension is a **staple dimension.** All the universes ave at least one staple dimension. For your universe, there are **four** staple dimensions, each uniquely different from the other. However, your dimension is the root of all the other staples, and this universe."

"What you're saying is I'm the most important Dipper?"

"In this universe, yes, but don't let that get in your head. Your other selves, while they're not quite as smart as you, but most of them are more powerful than you."

"Oh. Well what does this mean about defeating Bill?"

"You will need all three of the other staple Dippers in order to gain the maximum potential and free all the other dimensions."

"Why is it that I must do it?"

"Think about it. There's only one of me. I mainly station at your dimension."

"Where are you going with this?"

"All of the dimensions in this universe is connected to this one. If Cipher takes over this dimension, the entire universe is doomed. If he takes over here and kills you, you will die in all the other dimensions."

Dipper's eyes widened. "Damn. That puts a lot of pressure on me."

"Along with countless lives on your back."

"Thanks." Dipper said sarcastically.

The Time Babby closed his eyes and waited. Dipper stared at him, speechless, mostly out of confusion. Suddenly the entire room started disappearing, even the floor under his feet. He gasped as he and the Time Baby started floating in space, where billions upon billions of stars encompassed the vast majority of space on the dark purple surrounding. To Dipper, it looked very familiar.

"Where are we?"

"You've been here." said Time Baby, still not opening his eyes. "Approximately three years ago you faced Bill for the first time."

"I'm in Stan's mind again?"

"Close. You're in the mindscape. It's a very open domain, but through the course of the universe, only one exists. Every single mind to ever exist in the universe is here, even the alternate versions and the deceased."

"Cool, but why am I here?"

"In order to have the slightest chance of defeating Cipher, you will need all of the information from your staple counterparts. This is the only place to meet them safely and not risk destroying the fabric of reality."

"I get to meet the other me's? That's mind blowing! When will this happen?"

"You will meet them in due time, but only after you accomplish the mental training. Then you will apply your new skills from your counterparts in the physical training."

"Great When can we start the mental training?"

Time Baby smiled. "You are very persistent. We may start now." He lifted up his finger and gently placed it on Dipper's forehead. For Dipper a very great and sharp pain coursed through his head, causing him to scream violently. Time Baby lifted his finger up.

Dipper felt blood come up and pour out of his nose. He dry heaved. "What the hell was that?!"

"You wanted to get started, so I got started." Time Baby replied. "That was a demonstration. In order to outwit Cipher, you must learn to be patient. What I did right there, in case you were wondering, was that I attempted to give you only a small fraction of all-knowingness. In that split second you have learned more than all that was ever learned in the world."

"I just learned all of mankind's history and more?"

"You would have, but your current mental capacity rejected it. You must first learn to control your brain's neurological patterns in order to absorb this necessary information. Then you can be able to unlock new abilities."

"So I need training for the training, in order to apply to the other training, only to have the smallest chance at pulling it off?"

The Time Baby nodded.

"Alright, let's do the impossible."

 **A/N: Holy hell, it's been awhile since I updated any of my stories. Well, here's Chapter 20! This helps you guys with how the Falls universe. I'll do my best to write as much as I can over the holiday break, but I'm not guaranteeing it. Thanks to you guys for the continuing support of this story! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
